Sálvame de la soledad
by Juriettsuru
Summary: ¿Sakura prostituta y un Sasuke bibliotecario? En la vida nada es ni todo negro ni blanco, y esta pareja lo descubrirá de la peor forma posible. AU
1. La extraña de cabello rosa

Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados para narrar este fic no son de mi propiedad si no de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es de mi autoría y fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

Advertencias: AU

Sin más que decir ¡a leer!:

**Sálvame de la soledad by Juriettsuru**

**La extraña de cabello rosa:**

Había muchas maneras de describir a la chica. Sin duda, muchos la hubiesen llamado excéntrica, después de todo, el peculiar tono de su larga cabellera rosa chicle llamaba la atención al pobre, o no tan pobre, número de transeúntes que se aventuraban por los callejones en busca de aventuras nocturnas, de esas que dejan sabor a tabaco… y quién sabe que otra cosa en el paladar. Otro tanto, la llamarían exótica, ya que a pesar del prácticamente nulo alumbrado, sus ojos de un profundo color jade destellaban de luz. Unos tantos más la llamarían zaparrastrosa, ya que su "ropa" lucía más bien como harapos viejos, de esos que la gente arroja por la calle porque no la considera ni digna de donativo.

Pero pongo mis manos al fuego al apostar a que la gran mayoría la describirían con dos curiosas palabras: "_desequilibrada mental_". Después de todo no era para nada común ver a una adolescente andrajosa corriendo desaforadamente a través de las oscuras y peligrosas callejuelas de la zona roja a altas horas de la madrugada.

Por supuesto que ninguna de esas personas hubiera imaginado realmente hacía y donde se dirigía dicha pelirosa. En un ambiente tan empobrecido y carente de todo valor moral, lo que una persona acostumbrada a esos aires pensaría no sería algo como: _"una joven enamorada que huye en busca de su amado"_... si no más bien sería: _"una ramera que huye de la policía". _Sin embargo ella no iba a dejar que eso la detenga, ni siquiera el temor a ser asaltada o perseguida la detendría—_si te encuentran vas muerta_. En esos momentos, como en cada noche fría, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era devolver los libros prestados de la biblioteca pública, que tan amablemente el guardia de seguridad le había permitido tomar noche tras noche.

No podía asistir a clases como cualquier chica de su edad, no lo tenía _permitido_, de hecho tenía prohibido poner un pie más allá del marco de la puerta de su habitáculo, pero aun así, su sed de conocimientos era fuerte—_influencia paterna… creía ella_. Eso fue lo que la llevó a huir por las noches. No podía darse el lujo de escapar definitivamente, después de todo no tenía donde ir, y viviría con el temor de ser encontrada, sin embargo luego de las cuatro de la mañana, las chicas como ella tenían permitido terminar su "jornada". Es en ese momento cuando todos duermen, que Sakura sale por una trampilla conectada al exterior, ubicada en una pequeña habitación dedicada a guardar trastes viejos frente a su cuarto, que descubrió en una de sus tantas excursiones. En busca del refrescante aire de la noche, comienza a correr hacia la biblioteca la cual, si mal no recordaba, se encontraba a cuatro calles del lugar—de _ese maldito_ lugar—en donde permanecía prisionera.

Y es que a pesar de los riesgos, ella quería aprender, en especial si eso le permitía ser libre—_el conocimiento es lo único que nunca podrán quitarte Sakura_… ¿Eso vale incluso muerta? Y es que, aunque muy soñadora, no tenía un pelo de tonta. Conocía perfectamente el riesgo que estaba asumiendo, y las consecuencias de ser descubierta fuera de la cama en horas indebidas—_te va a doler._

Pero eso no evitó que ese acto de valentía se convirtiera en rutina—_una bastante arriesgada por cierto._

Por eso mismo dio la vuelta a la esquina para llegar a su destino, un imponente edificio de dos plantas que ocupaba media manzana. Se acercó al trote hacia la entrada trasera y golpeteó suavemente con sus nudillos el cristal de la ventana. Casi al instante un hombre de tercera edad, con cabello blanco en cana y mirada amable miró se asomó y al verla esbozó una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida para luego abrir la puerta.

-¡Pequeña! Ya era hora- canturreó en voz baja- pasa, pasa- la apresuró- que las paredes oyen.

-Señor Fuse, con su permiso- susurró la muchacha- he venido a…

-Si, si- me interrumpió- anda chica, pon los libros donde estaban y toma otros tantos, es bueno que la juventud se interese por aprender.

-¡Muchas gracias!- sonrió la dicha mostrando una prolija hilera de blancos dientes- volveré al rato- finalizó comenzando una nueva carrera, esta vez por los pasillos de la biblioteca.

Una vez dentro las estanterías se alzaban formidables haciéndola sentir aún más pequeña de lo que su metro sesenta de altura le indicaba, sin embargo, lejos de intimidarse se sintió viva, la adrenalina y la emoción que en ese momento estaba sintiendo valían la pena todos los riesgos tomados—_y vaya que eran muchos._

Se apresuró a retornar los libros prestados a su lugar de origen y continuó con su expedición nocturna a través de las entramadas galerías. Miraba detenidamente cada lomo, achinando los ojos para compensar la falta de iluminación, en busca de algo que atrajera su atención, mientras pasaba distraídamente su mano por las estanterías. Finalmente halló algo de su agrado: "_Romeo y Julieta, por William Shakespeare"—suena bien. _Ni lerda ni perezosa, extendió su mano por sobre su rosada cabeza en busca de aquel ejemplar, colocándose en puntillas, descuidando su ya de por sí cutre equilibrio. A duras penas comenzó a extraer el ejemplar con la yema de sus dedos—_ya casi, anda, sal._ El libro se encontraba en el extremo del estante hasta que finalmente la gravedad hizo lo suyo y cayó fuertemente en manos de la rosada, enviándola al piso mientras sujetaba fuertemente el texto, causando un ruido sordo, amplificado por el eco de la solitaria biblioteca y el antiguo piso de madera. La pelirosa esperó unos instantes conteniendo la respiración, como si pensara que el golpe se habría escuchado cuatro cuadras a la redonda. Pasados los segundos se dio cuenta de lo ilógico y pesimista de su pensamiento y, luego de tomarse su tiempo para suspirar, procedió a levantarse un tanto adolorida. Una vez de pie, recuperó rápidamente su nueva adquisición y alisó su especie de falda con su mano libre. Luego de obtener un resultado medianamente acorde a sus deseos dio un paso para comenzar a dirigirse a la salida, cuando una voz masculina la detuvo.

-¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Quieto o llamo a la policía!

En ese instante la aludida palideció notablemente, sus piernas se aflojaron y su mandíbula comenzó a tiritar como si una ola polar hubiera pasado por sus entrañas— _¡Maldición!_ _me han pillado_.

A pesar de la penumbra de la sala, que no le permitía ver más allá de su propia mano, pudo percibir al instante que era la voz de un hombre. Debía evitar por todos los medios un enfrentamiento directo por lo que, tras un momento de duda, se largó en carrera en busca de una salida sin tomar en cuenta el crujido de la madera bajo sus pies, que permitió a su perseguidor saber su ubicación y comenzar a correr tras ella velozmente… mucho más que ella.

Debía pensar en algo rápido si quería salir de esta, si continuaba así el hombre no tardaría en alcanzarla—_vamos Sakura usa tu ingenio, haz que se te ocurra algo ¡pero ya!_ ¿Y si lo golpeaba de sorpresa? Tal vez hasta podría noquearlo o algo parecido, lo suficiente para que no recordara que hacía allí al despertar—_no seas ilusa chica, no pruebas bocado desde ayer probablemente te duela más a ti que a él._ ¿Y si me entrego? Pensó resignada— _¡No! Nadie puede saber que te saliste, grávatelo de una buena vez. _En ese razonamiento iba la pelirosa, cuando nota una serie de puertas de servicio que no había advertido hasta ese entonces. Sin dudarlo demasiado al sentirse presionada por las fuertes pisadas que la asechaban, se internó en una de ellas que la derivó a un cuarto de limpieza. Divisó una serie de cajas apiladas y se metió detrás de ellas deseando convertirse en… ¿hormiga?—_sí, eso sería perfecto, nadie sospecha de las hormigas_. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Al instante sus músculos se tensaron y dejó de respirar. Unos suaves pero firmes pasos empezaron a atravesar la habitación con parsimonia. Instintivamente la rosada sujetó una escoba que se encontraba a su lado y la apretó con su mano libre como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

Podía sentir un cosquilleo de adrenalina en su vientre, se podría decir que esa sensación de vértigo le agradaba, ya que, a pesar de las consecuencias que conllevaba, la hacía sentirse viva—_y así estas como estas_. Por eso, cuando sintió que los pasos se acercaban más a su ubicación, sin pensarlo demasiado, saltó con la escoba entre sus manos y se abalanzó sobre el perseguidor. Sin embargo al parecer el agredido tenía unos buenos reflejos y sujetó con sus dos manos el objeto en cuestión, deteniéndolo al instante.

Contrario a todo lo que podría haber pensado, la muchacha no soltó la escoba y se alejó corriendo—_la mejor opción, insisto. _Tampoco aprovechó la confusión para hacerle maniobras de defensa personal a su oponente para dejarlo fuera de combate y finalmente poder huir— _¿qué es esto, una película de Jackie Chan? – _¡Siquiera un puto puntapié le dio!

Ninguno de ellos se movió ni un mísero centímetro. Ambos observándose con ojos expectantes, esperando la reacción del otro, y escrutándose con la mirada mutuamente. Él… bastante sorprendido de encontrar solo una pequeña muchacha en lugar de un "jodido ladrón" como había pensado aunque su expresión no demostraba ni pizca de este asombro, sin poder evitar echarle una ojeada al texto que cargaba… ¿Romeo y Julieta?, pensó alzando una ceja, ¿desde cuándo los ladrones leen Shakespeare?. Ella… perdida en sus ojos ónix, fascinada con su porte—_esbelto, pero no escuálido… fornido, pero no robusto… perfecto— _y observando sus desordenados cabellos negro azabache, que caían en mechones a los costados de su rostro, un tanto alborotados por la reciente carrera—_¿me pregunto si se sentirá tan suave como luce?._

Estuvieron así probablemente por lo que fueron minutos, hasta que un haz de luz comenzó a asomar por una pequeña ventada ubicada en una esquina de la habitación— _¡Aguarden! ¿Alguien dijo luz? ¡Oh no, ya amaneció! ¡Sal de ahí en este instante Sakura!_

Y efectivamente, estaba amaneciendo, un pequeño reloj de pared marcaba las seis, siendo que momentos antes señalaba las cuatro – _¡Maldición! Si se pasó volando—_. Al escuchar la voz de su conciencia, la pelirosa palideció notoriamente, ganándose una mirada ligeramente preocupada del joven que se encontraba delante de ella. La sensación de vacío en su estomago se incrementó angustiosamente mientras sentía sus manos tiritar como gelatina. — ¡_¿Qué esperas?! ¡Corre!._

Y así fue, la muchacha soltó aprisa aquella escoba y, pasando muy velozmente por el costado del muchacho por supuesto sin soltar el libro, comenzó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

Ni siquiera el grito del otro joven ordenándole que se detenga pudo frenarla. Debía salir de allí con urgencia.

Buscó la salida de emergencia más próxima y la traspasó a toda velocidad. Corrió por las, ya no tan oscuras calles, rezando para que nadie hubiese notado su ausencia. Finalmente llegó a la entrada secreta que conducía a la trampilla y se arrastró para pasar, y una vez adentro, cuidando no tropezar con uno de los muchos cachivaches que allí se encontraban, escondió el libro entre los trastos y atravesó el pasillo que la separaba de su habitación. Se asomó cautelosamente, revisando que ninguna de sus compañeras de habitación se hubiera despertado. Al descubrir con satisfacción que todas se encontraban durmiendo cruzó el marco de la puerta para luego arrojarse en su cama marinera—_en momentos como estos agradecía internamente el que le haya tocado la inferior—_y entremezclarse con las sabanas soltando un suspiro de alivio, cerrando sus ojos y entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo, ni se le pasó por la cabeza cierto joven de cabello azabache que pronto dejaría de ser un desconocido.

—_Espero que tengas más cuidado con tus saliditas nocturnas, al menos por ahora estas bien. Solo no olvides Sakura, siempre debes volver al burdel, después de todo… eres una jodida puta_—

**¿Qué tal gente bonita? Nos volvemos a ver. He aquí mi segundo fic ¡taraaaan! Será una historia de aproximadamente veinte capis… si antes no se me funden las neuronas, claro esta. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible ya que habrá períodos de examen en los que no podré subir tan seguido. Si alguien quiere dejar sus sugerencias/comentarios/críticas, ¡bienvenido sea a mis reviews! (los cuales pienso contestar debajo de cada capitulo). Sin más que decir los saluda Juriettsuru, nos leemos pronto.**


	2. Romeo y Julieta

Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados para narrar este fic no son de mi propiedad si no de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es de mi autoría y fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

Advertencias: AU y tal vez un poquito de OoC (trataré de evitarlo en lo posible)

**Sálvame de la soledad ****by**** Juriettsuru**

**Romeo y Julieta**

Al día siguiente… o mejor dicho, unas horas más tarde, una pelirosa despertaba por los fuertes sacudones que una de sus compañeras de habitación le proporcionaba.

-¡Anda frentona despierta!- chillaba la rubia- ya casi van a habilitar las duchas, si nos apresuramos estoy segura que podremos bañarnos con agua caliente… ¿sería fabuloso no crees?- terminó con una sonrisa entusiasta, mientras buscaba vaya a saber que cosa.

-¡Ya va cerda… deja de zarandearme!- contestó de mala gana- solo cinco minutos más...

-Vaya que eres floja… me pregunto que haces por las noches para estar así- dijo irónicamente sin mirarla, alertando a su compañera que se levantó de un salto dispuesta a replicarle- … ¡Que va! Conociéndote seguro te quedas desvelada pensando en el desastre que debes limpiar al día siguiente...

La ahora despabilada chica, soltó un suspiro de alivio y se propuso levantarse sintiendo que el alma le volvía al cuerpo—_tonta Sakura, ¿cómo crees que Ino podría saberlo? Tu misma la escuchaste roncar. _– ¿Y las demás?- repuso al notar la habitación vacía.

-En las duchas...- dijo distraídamente- bien, ya tengo tu ropa… anda vamos- siguió mientras comenzó a empujarla fuera del cuarto.

Ya resignada, la ojiverde se dejó arrastrar todo el recorrido, solo para descubrir con desagrado que el agua caliente se había terminado—_era de esperar…tu flojera combinada con solo cinco minutos de agua calefaccionada por día para cincuenta chicas no son una buena combinación...—_sin embargo procedió a ducharse. Después de los calores vividos la noche anterior necesitaba una buena ducha, sin contar que la ayudaba a relajarse.

Una vez duchada y cambiada, se dirigió, junto con Ino, al comedor común en busca de su ración diaria. Se acercó a la trabajadora social que de mala gana le entregó una pequeña bandeja que contenía la comida…

-No les agrada alimentarnos- le dijo a la rubia al ver la mirada de la mujer.

-Pues tendrán que tragárselo- contestó la prepotente chica- no es como si quisiéramos estar aquí…- murmuró mientras su mirada se ensombrecía.

-Lo sé- la corto, en esos momentos realmente no le apetecían sentimentalismos- comeré por ahí… la mesa esta repleta- dijo en voz baja para luego alejarse sin esperar contestación.

Este acto un tanto antisocial por parte de la pelirosa, no sorprendió en lo más mínimo a su amiga quien se sentó a degustar su almuerzo. Las instalaciones eran precarias y por demás desagradables, y sus "compañeras" no eran de la mejor calaña… muchas de ellas disfrutaban haciendo sentir mal a otras—_otras como tú—_ por lo que la joven simplemente se… exiliaba… de los lugares comunes.

Se acercó sigilosamente hacia el depósito y, cuidando no ser vista ingresó al pequeño salón. Rebuscó en busca de su nueva adquisición… —_Shakespeare… he leído maravillas sobre él… fue una buena elección. –_Pensó sujetando el tomo entre sus manos.

Se sentó en un rincón y le dio una pasada rápida a las hojas, aspirando el olor a páginas viejas… olor que extrañamente la reconfortaba—_ como en los viejos tiempos...—_ cerró los ojos con tranquilidad y se dedicó a repasar mentalmente su día:

Los dueños, tres corruptos ancianos, no se dignarían a llegar hasta que el sol llevara más de dos horas escondido, por lo cual tenía tiempo de sobra para terminar el libro y realizar su… tarea diferencial. Porque sí… ella era una prostituta, pero no una propiamente dicho...

Cuando llegó a ese lugar ella era virgen… y aún lo era. Aparentemente por eso recibía un trato un tanto…_diferente. _

Desde un principio solía realizar los quehaceres, tales como limpiar las habitaciones, y dejar todo… preparado… para la noche, entre otras cosas. Pero cuando cumplió los trece, las cosas cambiaron un poco. Los clientes comenzaron a interesarse por esa niña, por lo que rápidamente el jefe mayor consiguió un hombre que pagaría un buen dineral por quitarle su inocencia—_las vírgenes son las más caras—_. Lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer… era fuertemente sujetada de las muñecas y arrastrada por los pasillos… forzada a entrar a un cuarto oscuro, donde un hombre mayor en paños menores la esperaba mirándola con perversión. Sus ojos desbordaban de lagrimas, porque… aunque era joven, no era tonta… se rumoreaba lo que pasaba allí adentro—_todas lloraban la primera vez_. Su cara demostraba la más sentida desesperación y un fuerte deseo de huir. La arrojaron sobre una dura cama, en donde permaneció paralizada del miedo... el solicitante, aprovechando esto, se acercó a ella y le acarició el dorso del brazo. Al instante la chica reaccionó y comenzó a propinarle fuertes patadas en las costillas al hombre. Era un caso excepcional… normalmente las primerizas eran drogadas, casi al punto de la inconciencia. Pero no… ella estaba plenamente consiente—_petición explicita del cliente, al parecer—_lo que le permitió defenderse fieramente… Al parecer, al sujeto no le agradó para nada dicha conducta. Imponente, se irguió sobre ella y comenzó a esparcir golpes a diestra y siniestra sobre la muchacha que gemía adolorida. Una vez descargado, se alejó de ella en dirección a la puerta para salir por esta… dejando a la maltrecha chica llorando en la habitación. Ella nunca supo nada más de esa persona… sin embargo, al parecer este realizó una transacción bastante interesante. Negoció con el jefe de la casa para pagar una serie de cuotas de mantención, alegando que nadie debía tocarla antes que él, que la mantuvieran en condiciones hasta que fuera a buscarla.

Desde ese día ella nunca volvió a verlo… al menos no despierta, ya que por las noches el rostro de aquella persona se colaba en lo más profundo de sus pesadillas, aterrorizándola y desvelándola en más de una ocasión.

Volviendo a la realidad, la pelirosa, con los ojos humedecidos, sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado reiteradas veces para ahuyentar a sus demonios. Se ordenó a si misma abrir el libro y comenzar su tan esperada lectura, y así lo hizo…—_puedes engañarte a ti misma, pero yo no me lo trago._

Hoja tras hoja, palabra tras palabra, letra tras letra, leía la joven ensimismada sin contar el paso del tiempo, emocionándose con la historia de dos jóvenes que se amaban, pero que por el odio de sus familias, no podían estar juntos, llegando al final trágico mientras buscaban estar juntos para toda la eternidad—_que bonito sería poder vivir una historia de amor, ¿no lo crees?... que mas da, estando aquí… es imposible—_… estuvo así por horas hasta que, en concordancia con la última página, notó que el sol había comenzado a ocultarse—_hora de trabajar Sakura—_, terminó con su lectura y se puso de pie. Como ya era costumbre en ella, procedió a alisar su nueva falda, que era tan o quizás más harapienta que la anterior… y luego volvió a esconder el libro debajo de los trastos.

Sin pensar demasiado, tomó un paño medianamente limpio y se dirigió a las "habitaciones de servicio"… donde se limitó a tender las camas y, en algunos casos, cambiar las sábanas—_manchas rojas en la tela… otra más—_ pensó con disgusto_. _Se aseguró de tapiar las ventanas con telas colgantes que simulaban ser cortinas— _¿discreción ante todo eh?—_, y con una mueca de desagrado tomó el paño y limpió los restos de vómito de alguna de las chicas cuyo cuerpo, al parecer, había reaccionado mal a las drogas—_espero que este bien.._.

Una vez terminado esto observó la hora en el único reloj de la estancia—_oh no, ya casi comienzan los turnos—_ caminó en busca de Ino, la única persona en ese lugar que le inspiraba un ápice de confianza… se podría decir, que era su única amiga. La encontró a medio camino en dirección a las habitaciones.

-¡Ino!- la llamó, acercándose al trote y abrazándola fuertemente- ten mucho cuidado…- le susurró al oído mientras la estrujaba.

-Ya Sakura, me lastimas- dijo como pudo- estaré bien… ya sabes como es esto, tomo una o dos pastillas y… casi ni se siente- murmuró tristemente-… anda ve, escóndete en los cuartos antes que llegue el dueño.

-Lo se…cuídate mucho-y sonriendo ampliamente afirmó- te veo luego…- para salir corriendo hacia las habitaciones—_convéncete a ti misma._

Como de costumbre la rosada se encerró en su habitación y se sentó en su cama sujetando sus rodillas. Ya sabía lo que seguía… trataría de cerrar los ojos y descansar, soñar que tanto ella como Ino eran libres, que esto no estaba ocurriendo… pero sería en vano, entonces esperaría despierta a su rubia amiga, se aseguraría de que estaba bien, soportaba unos minutos hasta que todas caían dormidas y partía rumbo a la biblioteca…

Pero extrañamente esto no fue así. Lo único que se le pasó por la cabeza en ese momento fueron un par de ojos negros acompañados de un rebelde cabello negro azabache que se habían gravado en su memoria— _tan profundos como pozos, tan oscuros como la noche—. _No pudo evitar imaginarse como sería su personalidad, sus gustos… él, en general—_ ya cálmate Sakura, estas sensible porque haz leído una historia de amor… no es como si lo fueras a ver de nuevo—. _

Sin darse cuenta las horas transcurrieron veloces, y en menos de lo esperado, comenzaban a llegar las chicas una tras otra, dirigiéndose a duras penas hacia sus respectivas camas para caer dormidas al instante. —_veamos… ahí va Karin… Anko… ¡ah Ino!, que alivio…—_pensaba la pelirosa al ver a su inestable amiga.

Ya más tranquila, la joven esperó a que todas las inquilinas cayeran rendidas sobre sus camas y, lentamente, se escabulló de entre las sábanas y salió disparada hacia el pasillo. Lo atravesó velozmente, sin embargo, no pudo evitar detenerse al escuchar la voz de dos hombres conversar tras una de las numerosas puertas, que se encontraba ligeramente abierta. Si la memoria no le fallaba, esas voces eran de dos de los tres dueños.

-Otra menos…- dijo cabreado uno de los ancianos-… si esto sigue se nos caerá el negocio antes de lo esperado…—_un momento, que rayos esta pasando._

-Lo se… la situación se esta volviendo peligrosa, si queremos mantener el ritmo necesitamos nuevas… adquisiciones…- dijo el segundo hombre.

La pelirosa, intrigada por las palabras, observó por la rendija de la puerta, solo para ver horrorizada una bonita mujer de cabellos oscuros y ojos rojos carentes de vida, recostada y desnuda sobre una cama, con manchas de vómito en la boca, siendo observada por dos hombres de edad avanzada, uno con cabello castaño entrecano con ojos perlados y otro de un profundo negro al igual que sus orbes. A la inerte mujer, Sakura la reconoció como una de las veteranas. Su nombre era Kurenai, iba a cumplir los 26 la semana que entra, y sin mal no recordaba había sido victima de un secuestro en un aeropuerto en su adolescencia. La pelirosa comenzó a hiperventilar forzándose a cubrir su boca con las manos para no ser escuchada—_que atrocidad…—, _sin obtener el resultado deseado.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!- gritó la primera voz, causando espasmos en la pelirosa que huyó despavorida al depósito, donde rápidamente tomó el libro y salió por la trampilla.

Sin esperar ningún tipo de señal la pelirosa continuó corriendo mientras sollozaba por las oscuras callejuelas en dirección a la biblioteca. Ella sabía perfectamente que a menudo alguna de las chicas no volvía misteriosamente… nadie daba explicaciones… y nadie las pedía. Era como un pacto implícito. Algunas no toleraban las drogas, otras enfermaban por las insalubres condiciones, otro tanto por hambre o por las heridas que les eran causadas en castigo por no cumplir su trabajo al pie de la letra. Simplemente, nadie se atrevía a preguntar por miedo a las represalias. Sin embargo, eran dos cosas bien distintas saber y ver. Era la primera vez que veía en persona el cuerpo de una de sus compañeras muertas, y debía admitir que a pesar de no ser cercanas era una sensación desoladora.

Al divisar la gran biblioteca la chica apresuró el paso y se secó las lágrimas—_el señor Fuse se preocuparía… él no se lo merece, es muy amable conmigo—. _Una vez allí le llamó como de costumbre al hombre que de muy buena gana le abrió la puerta.

-Te has retrasado niña, me tenías extrañado- dijo con voz paternal el guardia- anda ve, no digas nada- repuso al ver la cara de amargura que puso la joven.

Sakura asintió agradeciendo mentalmente la consideración del buen hombre y se dirigió a paso veloz hacia la estantería donde debía devolver el libro.

Una vez ahí, volvió a ponerse de puntillas como la noche anterior, sin muchos resultados, cuando de pronto una mano notoriamente más grande que la suya se colocó sobre la propia y la ayudó a regresar el libro a su estante.

La pelirosa sobresaltada dio un paso hacia atrás con intención de huir, chocando en el intento contra algo macizo— _¿pero qué…?_. En ese instante la mano que no era suya la tomó de la muñeca, la volteó ágilmente y la encerró entre su cuerpo y el anaquel. Dubitativa la chica alzó la mirada hallando demasiado cercano el rostro del mismo joven de ayer, logrando sacarle un sonrojo.

Al ver la cara de susto de la ojiverde, el muchacho procedió a serenarla- tranquila, no te haré daño- y ante la desconfiada mirada que le regalaba la rosada prosiguió- ¿prometes no huir si te suelto?

Aún con algo de duda en sus ojos, la joven asintió a regañadientes. No iba a huir, después de todo no tenía oportunidad contra él. El muchacho la soltó suavemente sin alejar su cuerpo del de ella, y ella bajo sus brazos lentamente, sin atreverse a moverse demasiado.

-Tu eres el chico de ayer…- afirmó la pelirosa-… ¿por qué estas aquí?...

-Dicen que el culpable siempre vuelve a la escena del crimen… y parece que es cierto- dijo alzando una ceja con actitud indiferente.

-¡No soy una ladrona!- rebatió ella en su defensa, dejando salir su mal carácter- yo… solo… no es asunto tuyo-le espetó girando la cara-… de todas formas, ¿qué hacías tu aquí por la noche?- finalizó volviendo a mirarlo mientras fruncía el entrecejo, recordando rápidamente en que situación se encontraba.

-Yo pregunté primero…- dijo antes de contradecirse contestando- soy el nuevo bibliotecario de turno nocturno…

-Ya veo…- tomó aire y continuó- he venido a esta biblioteca por años… yo tomo libros para leer pero los he devuelto todos al día siguiente...- farfulló la pelirosa— _¡es lo más absurdo que he oído en mi vida!_

_-_Ya lo note- dijo arrogante el chico- ¿Es un fetiche, una nueva secta o algo así?- preguntó con una mueca extraña.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- contestó sobresaltándose- eh… yo es… complicado…- terminó— _¿eso es lo mejor que tienes?_

-Hn… tengo tiempo- dijo tranquilo, al fin alejándose de la chica y dejándola respirar en paz.

-Lo siento pero yo no, ya debo irme- manifestó la incómoda pelirosa, mirando por una ventana.

-Tu eliges, me lo dices a mi o a la policía- cortó el pelinegro perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Eh! ¡No aguarda!...te lo diré- terminó luego de meditarlo un segundo- pero hoy no, ya debo irme— _¡¿es que no sabes decir otra cosa?!_

-Hmp… bien- aceptó el chico- mañana, a esta hora, en este lugar- sentenció, aliviando a la chica al punto de casi sonreír-… una cosa más- continuó—_sabía que no podía ser tan bueno…—_ tu nombre…

-Me llamo…- dudó bajando su mirada—_dile tu nombre, qué mas da…—_Sakura… Haruno Sakura- completó alzando su cabeza.

-… Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, bien hasta mañana Sa-ku-ra- remató deletreando su nombre, pasando por su costado y siguiendo propio su camino.

- Hasta mañana… Sasuke- dijo bajito, para luego darse la vuelta y volver a su lugar de residencia.

**¡Y hasta aquí llegamos el día de hoy! Lamento si algunos capítulos me quedan mucho más largos que otros, es que pretendo llevar la historia a un ritmo determinado por escenas. Prometo que a partir de ahora habrá mucho más SasuSaku, y se empezará a notar la trama y el conflicto principal de la historia. Como siempre si alguien tiene algún comentario, alguna critica, amenazas o simplemente quiere saludar, le agradecería que deje reviews para motivarme a continuar la historia. ¡Nos leemos pronto! Los saluda Juriettsuru.**


	3. La mirada perdida en el infinito

Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados para narrar este fic no son de mi propiedad si no de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es de mi autoría y fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

Advertencias: AU

**Sálvame de la soledad ****by**** Juriettsuru**

**La mirada perdida en el infinito:**

Definitivamente nunca, repito nunca, Sakura Haruno había necesitado tanto un libro en toda su vida.

Necesitaba con urgencia una distracción… si seguía así probablemente moriría de aburrimiento— _¿es eso posible?_

Los ánimos de las habitantes del burdel estaban por el suelo. La reciente "desaparición" de Kurenai había causado estragos en el ambiente, nadie se atrevía a hablar de más por miedo a ser la siguiente—_dicen que el pez por la boca muere…—_ ni siquiera Ino, su eufórica amiga, pronunciaba palabra más que la necesaria.

La situación era desesperante y no pudo evitar maldecir mentalmente una y otra vez a cierto pelinegro que había interferido con su selección de libros nocturna—_pudiste haberlo cogido de todas formas…—_aun así… simplemente era más fácil culpar a alguien más.

La joven pelirosa, ya había cumplido con su tarea diaria de aseo, incluso habiéndose esmerado más de lo normal gastando más tiempo del necesario, y solo logró ocupar hasta el almuerzo. A este paso iba a salirse de sus casillas, necesitaba urgentemente una fuente de distracción… algo que la ayude a no recordar—_tu la viste, ella estaba muerta._

Pero al parecer sus deseos no iban a ser oídos tan fácilmente… no podía mantenerse en calma ni un segundo, todo momento de reflexión la llevaba al mismo sitio—_un par de ojos rojos con la mirada perdida en el infinito—_ casi sin darse cuenta comenzó a hiperventilar ligeramente—_no, tranquila, no te alteres, no te llevará a ningún lado…— _y vaya a ser por esas putas casualidades de la vida que el día de hoy nadie necesitaba favores, a nadie le apetecía contar sus problemas, ni nadie necesitaba una paloma mensajera—_ oh vamos, siempre es útil una paloma mensajera…—_El punto es que la cosa estaba cada vez peor, hasta se podían ver asomar pequeñas lagrimas en sus brillantes orbes.

Ágilmente, la pelirosa procedió a encerrarse a sí misma en su querido desván—_si vas a llorar, asegúrate que no te vean—_ pero se sorprendió a si misma al no derramar ni una lágrima. Al contrario de lo pensado, el tranquilo ambiente la relajó… el aroma a añejo mezclado con humedad que dominaba su entorno, hizo que vuelvan a su memoria sus mejores recuerdos… ella de niña recostada en una cama, junto a un hombre de cabello castaño que leía un libro, bastante maltratado por los años, en voz alta, ante la maravillada mirada de la pequeña… ella en un parque, en hombros del mismo hombre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… ella recibiendo con ojos brillantes su primer, y único, libro de parte de la misma persona "Los tres mosqueteros" de Alejandro Dumas…ella con Ino, el día en que se conocieron, haciendo un pacto de amistad con sus meñiques…las tardes encerrada en aquel pequeño cuartito leyendo mil y una historias maravillosas… la noche de ayer con el bibliotecario de mirada fría y sexy—_¡oh, alto ahí!._

Sobresaltada por sus propias reflexiones, abrió los ojos fuertemente. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de reclamarse nada a sí misma, ya que estos pensamientos fueron dilatados por la oscuridad que atravesaba la cristalera de la ventana.

Una sonrisa esperanzada, la primera del día, comenzó a invadir su rostro— _¡Ya era hora!—. _Se acercó a la puerta y echo una mirada por la cerradura. Un desfile de chicas de las más variadas contexturas se encaminaban al "área de servicios", entre ellas, la pelirosa pudo distinguir a Ino— _¿ya tan tarde era?...que va—_. En esos momentos, se le pasó por la cabeza una idea— _¿y si salgo ahora?—_ Es cierto que aún era temprano, y que la jornada recién comenzaba, sin embargo pensó esperanzada, nadie notaría su ausencia. La mayoría a duras penas llegaba a su cama, y de todas formas no era extraño encontrar una nueva cama vacía cada tanto pensó tristemente—_no otra vez, Sakura._

Impulsada por las circunstancias, la ojiverde decidió salir por su ya conocida trampilla, anhelando el tan esperado aire fresco de la noche. Esta vez a paso más relajado, se dirigió hacia la biblioteca y llamó suavemente al guardia.

-¿Sakura?- se escuchó una voz carrasposa- ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano pequeña?- preguntó muy curioso.

-Lo siento señor Fuse… me desocupé más temprano- le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada.

-Ya veo… pasa, pasa, que descortés de mi parte- le dijo- ya sabes que hacer niña- terminó señalándole con su mano el camino a seguir.

-Por supuesto- contestó la feliz pelirosa para después seguir su camino.

Lentamente, sintiendo la adrenalina correr por sus venas comenzó a internarse entre librerías y estantes—_eres una chica mala Sakura—_se burló su conciencia_. _Más pronto de lo esperado, encontró un título que llamó su atención: "El principito" de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, un poco infantil… tal vez. Pero eso a ella no le importaba, solo necesitaba matar el tiempo.

De pronto recordó la noche anterior… debía encontrarse con el nuevo bibliotecario dentro de cuatro horas. Suspirando resignada se dirigió con paso desganado hacia las estanterías donde se suponía debía encontrarse horas más tarde con Sasuke. Una vez allí se sentó en el piso con la espalda recargada en la librería y abrió su nueva adquisición.

Ni lenta ni perezosa comenzó a leer página tras página, olvidando todo el exterior preocupándose solo por la historia que tenía entre sus manos—_esto se te esta volviendo una manía niña_. Tiempo después, no sabía bien cuanto exactamente, la pelirosa terminó su historia con una triste sonrisa— _Tal vez si ella moría también volvería a casa… no digas sandeces chica, eso solo pasa en los cuentos—._ Dejó el tomo en una estantería cercana y caminó hasta un pasillo, en el que ella sabía, encontraría un antiguo reloj de pared.

Y así fue. Él anticuado artefacto señalaba que pasaban diez de las cuatro, por lo que si sus cálculos no fallaban aún faltaban veinte minutos para que él llegara—_más le vale ser puntual—. _La resignada pelirosa suspiró y volvió al lugar de encuentro arrastrando los pies. Una vez devuelta allí, se recostó nuevamente en donde estaba momentos antes y bostezó ampliamente—_vaya que estaba cansada_. El ritmo que mantenía la terminó por agotar, más tarde que temprano. Lentamente sintió como su pulso se suavizaba, sus ojos se cerraban y sus sentidos se adormilaban, hasta quedar dormida.

El tiempo pasó veloz, sin alertar a la dormida pelirosa que no escuchó cuando unos pausados pasos se acercaron hacia ella. La figura masculina que ocasionaba los pasos se frenó delante de la dormida chica y se inclinó a su altura doblando sus rodillas. Observó el rostro apacible de la joven e inconscientemente alargó una mano para rozarlo. Sus dedos acariciaron suavemente la tersa piel de la mejilla de la pelirosa, que soltó un suave quejido alertando al pelinegro, quien se alejó de ella dando una larga zancada. La ojiverde comenzó a abrir sus orbes con pereza para descubrir al bibliotecario observándola seriamente a una distancia ya más prudencial.

-Juro que no es un fetiche, o una especie de secta, ni nada que se le parezca- dijo rapidito la pelirosa incorporándose de golpe, sacándole una sonrisa de medio lado al pelinegro—_ya la casgaste Sakura_.

-Hn, levántate- le contestó extendiéndole una mano, la cual la chica tomó suavemente para ayudar a levantarse. Una vez levantada el moreno prosiguió-… ¿Y bien?

-¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso?- preguntó esta colocando sus brazos en jarra.

-Me debes una explicación y he venido por ella- se limitó a decir él.

-Podrías tener un poco de tacto ¿sabes?, no es un asunto fácil- se quejó ella frunciendo el ceño. Al recibir solo una mirada impaciente del chico decidió continuar- bien… verás, es que yo trabajo cerca de aquí… es un trabajo de día completo… y mi turno acaba a estas horas- improvisó—_no es una mentira… no del todo._

-Hmp, ¿se puede saber de que trabajas?- le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

-Camarera- mintió- en un restaurante familiar- completó para convencerlo más fácilmente.

-¿Una camarera de jornada completa que termina su turno de madrugada?- presionó inteligentemente el pelinegro. Al ver que la pelirosa tragaba duro el joven continuó con un suspiro- ¿eres stripper, bailarina nocturna o algo por el estilo?

-Eh yo…— _¡Maldición! ¿Qué harás ahora?...dile la verdad, lo descubrirá de todos modos—_soy… una prostituta- terminó bajito agachando la mirada.

-Tsk, lo supuse… ¿conque una zorra eh?- dijo él despeinándose el cabello.

-¡Oye! ¿Quién mierda te haz creído para llamarme zorra? ¡Idiota yo soy virgen!- gritó cegada por la furia. Al momento de recapacitar sus palabras, se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, mientras su cara tomaba un color semejante al de un tomate maduro.

-Una prostituta… ¿virgen?- preguntó alzando su ceja demostrando incredulidad-… ¿y cómo es eso?

-Estoy rentada… un hombre me compró, pero no me ha reclamado- le explicó resignada.

-Ya veo… pero eso no explica como logras entrar por las noches- insistió el muchacho.

-El guardia de seguridad… él me permite entrar, ¿lo ves? No soy ladrona, puedes relajarte- dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente— _¿eres bipolar o qué?_

-Bien… entonces, supongo que eso es todo. Nos vemos- finalizó él comenzando a caminar.

-¿Eh? Pero… ¡Espera!- lo detuvo la pelirosa- ¿eso es todo?- le preguntó algo decepcionada.

-Si… eso es todo- repitió deteniéndose y dando la vuelta mirándola a la cara.

-Ah… bien supongo que, hasta nunca Sasuke- soltó tristemente la pelirosa—_te lo dije, tu no puedes ilusionarte._

-Hmp ¿de que estás hablando?- preguntó con una media sonrisa burlona- te he dicho que soy el bibliotecario, estaré aquí por un buen rato…- dijo sacándole una mueca feliz a la ojiverde- cuando llegues, búscame en recepción… lo olvidaba, ten- le dijo sacando un tomo de una estantería, al parecer lo había preparado de antemano, ya que estaba en posición horizontal y separado del resto.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó ella, tomando el texto entre sus manos.

-El Quijote de Cervantes… léelo, te gustará- le contestó seriamente retomando su camino.

- Sí, lo haré- asintió la rosada- muchas gracias Sasuke- dijo con una cálida sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que el pelinegro pudo percibir a pesar de darle la espalda- ¡nos vemos mañana! – terminó efusivamente, viendo como él alzaba la mano en forma de saludo sin voltearse, volvió a sonreír para luego girar sobre su eje y salir volver a su habitáculo al trote—_y una vez más, siempre vuelves al mismo lugar._

Mientras tanto, en un lugar lejano, tres hombres en reunión, uno de mirada perlada y cabellos castaños por la cintura, otro de cabellos negros que rozaban su espalda y ojos viperinos y el último de ojos tan oscuros como su cabello, se debatían arduamente las maneras de continuar con su peculiar negocio, entre acuerdos y discrepancias, tomando decisiones que prontamente afectarían la rutina de cierta pelirosa…

**Pronto continué esta historia, es que me tiene muy inspirada y no puedo parar ni un momento, de todas formas yo no me ilusionaría si fuera ustedes, no estoy segura hasta cuanto me dure esta racha. Ya en el próximo capitulo voy a dejar entrever más la problemática principal ¡no se impacienten que ya casi llega! Como siempre, aquel que quiera amenazar, animar, comentar o saludar, bienvenido a los ****reviews****! Nos leemos muy pronto, Juriettsuru.**

**Crter****: ¡lo haré, tenlo por seguro!**

**Ponzha****: pues aquí lo tienes, ¡que lo disfrutes!**

**OrIhImExIcHiGo****: ¡te lo agradezco, gracias por el apoyo!**


	4. Recortando presupuesto

Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados para narrar este fic no son de mi propiedad si no de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es de mi autoría y fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

Advertencias: AU y muerte de un personaje.

¡Disfruten la lectura!:

**Sálvame de la soledad by Juriettsuru**

**Recortando presupuestos:**

Una vez más, como muchas otras veces, una joven pelirosa se encontraba encerrada en el pequeño diván, sumida profundamente en su lectura. Esta vez, el afortunado era ni más ni menos que "El Quijote", un texto, en el que nunca se había detenido en demasía—_claro, hasta que Él te lo dio._

Sin prestar atención a los frecuentes reclamos de su conciencia, la ojiverde terminó su lectura con una sonrisa divertida—_los que la llamaban excéntrica debían leer sobre este tipo…—_ pensó. Cerró el tomo y lo escondió entre cambalaches, para luego acomodar su ropa y salir mecánicamente por la, ahora, abierta puerta—_vaya rutina te haz montado_.

Ese día en específico, agradecía no tener mucho que hacer, ya había terminado sus quehaceres y cumplido con su rincón de lectura diario, así que se decidió por salir en busca de su rubia amiga. Extrañamente no la había cruzado en todo el día a pesar de que el ambiente estaba más relajado. Recorrió los cutres pasillos, revestidos con tablones de madera que tapiaban los abundantes agujeros de humedad en las paredes. Continuaba su camino con paso firme, cuando se enlenteció brevemente al sentir un nudo en su garganta—_algo anda mal… bah tonterías—_pensó en sus adentros. La presión se disipó al instante en el que la pelirosa percibió a cierta muchacha de ojos azules parlotear animadamente con otra de las residentes, en el comedor común. Con una nueva sonrisa formándose en el rostro, irrumpió en la mesa donde estaba sentada, saltándole con sus brazos al cuello, como una niña que recibe a su madre cuando llega de trabajar. La rubia, soltando una risa mientras sonreía ampliamente, tomó por los brazos a su amiga y se la llevó a rastras hacia los cuartos sin decir ni una palabra, aunque sin borrar su mueca de alegría.

Una vez allí, se aseguró que no había nadie, cerró la puerta y arrojó a la pelirosa sobre una de las camas con fuerza.

-¡Ay Ino cerda! ¡Eres una bruta!- se quejó en broma la agredida mientras reía.

-Lo que digas frentona…- pasó de ella-… creo que me debes una… explicación- arrastró las palabras, mientras en su boca se ampliaba una sonrisa pícara. Típica expresión de Ino cuando descubre algo que le interesa y quiere averiguar los detalles-¿Dónde estuviste anoche Sakurita?, cuando regresé te busqué y… ¡oh!, vaya a ser que te esfumaste de entre las sábanas…

-¡Oye! ¿Qué no pude ir al baño o algo por el estilo?- le siguió el juego divertida, a pesar de saber que no tenía escapatoria frente a Ino. Realmente no le importaba, ella era de fiar. A pesar de su vena chismosa, su secreto estaría a salvo—_lo juraron por el meñique._

-Por supuesto que no puedes, eres una floja…- se burló sacándole una carcajada a la pelirosa-… anda, déjate de bromas y dime dónde estabas, muero de curiosidad- terminó tomando asiento al lado de su amiga mientras la miraba con ojos de carnero degollado. Por un momento, un fuerte latido de su corazón alarmó a la pelirosa, pero lo ignoró olímpicamente.

-Sabes qué, creo que se me apetece tomar una siesta, es que soy tan floja- contestó divertida desperezándose y fingiendo un bostezo.

-Anda Sakurita, dulzura tú sabes que estaba bromeando- dijo la compradora rubia como si le hablase a una niña pequeña-… pero no estoy bromeando cuando digo que si no me dices en este instante en donde estabas tendrás problemas muchacha- continuó amenazante con actitud maternal.

-Ya va, ya va… eres una impaciente Ino, así no es divertido- se quejó falsamente, pero al ver la mirada insistente de su amiga decidió continuar-… ¿recuerdas la biblioteca pública?- le preguntó.

-¿Te refieres a esa que esta como a cuatro manzanas?- preguntó la interesada.

-Si… allí fui, de hecho lo hago desde hace poco más de un año…- terminó cerrando los ojos y subiendo los hombros restándole importancia.

-… ¿Solo eso?, anda ya ¿es que no puedes ser normalita?, ya sabes las chicas de nuestra edad suelen tener escapadas románticas, no de estudio- dijo algo decepcionada. Al instante la pelirosa se sonrosó ligeramente al recordar a cierto pelinegro, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su amiga-… ¿hay algo que no me estés diciendo?- preguntó nuevamente con una mirada perspicaz.

-No es lo que estas pensando cerda- le dijo cortante- es cierto, que hay un chico guapo… pero lo conocí la otra noche así que no, no son escapadas románticas- le aclaró.

-¡Ay frentona!- rio la rubia- escúpelo ya, ¿es guapo? ¿cómo se llama? ¿lo haz besado?- comenzó a atosigarla con preguntas.

-¡Cerda!- la regañó cariñosamente-… sí es muy guapo, se llama Sasuke y no lo he besado- contestó tras suspirar- es solo el nuevo bibliotecario- agregó finalmente.

-¡Un bibliotecario sexy! Tu sí que la hiciste bien frentona- se burló la rubia-… bien, sabes que soy una tumba, pero debes presentármelo en alguna ocasión ¿vale?- dijo feliz. Extrañamente, el nudo en la garganta de la pelirosa volvió, con más intensidad. Sin embargo, contestó con un enérgico sí con una sonrisa falsa— _¿Qué está pasando?..._

Ambas amigas se miraron de frente para luego abrazarse entre risas—_son un caso perdido—_, cuando de pronto fueron interrumpidas por la puerta que era fuertemente abierta por una chica de cabellos oscuros cortos y ojos grisáceos, su nombre era Anko y su actitud un tanto… agresiva.

-Oigan, ustedes dos- dijo bruscamente- será mejor que vayan al comedor y rápido, han venido los jefes y están convocando a todas las chicas, al parecer hay problemas- terminó veloz para luego retirarse sin esperar contestación.

-Será mejor ir…- dijo la rubia. La ojiverde se limitó a asentir con la cabeza levemente, no es como si pudiera hacer otra cosa. El nudo en su garganta se había incrementado en proporciones épicas, extendiéndose hasta su pecho, dificultándole el respirar—_algo anda mal… muy mal_— repitió su conciencia.

A paso veloz, se dirigieron hacia aquel precario comedor, mientras el vacío en el pecho de la pelirosa se incrementaba. Una vez allí se sorprendieron al ver la escena:

Los jefes se encontraban de pie, ubicados sobre una tabica, lo que los clocaba por sobre los demás allí presentes. Frente a ellos, formando una masa, se encontraban todas las habitantes del burdel apretujadas, sin atreverse a hablar. Sin embargo lo que más sorprendió y alertó a la pelirosa fue el hecho de que las ventanas estaban fuertemente tapiadas con gruesas maderas, y había un grupo de matones ubicado detrás de los jefes, al parecer, esperando órdenes de alguna índole—_¡sal de allí Sakura!_.

A pesar de su presentimiento, al ver a la rubia ya entre el montón, se limitó a acercarse disimuladamente al malón de chicas, apretándose contra ellas, deseando confundirse entre la multitud—_maldito cabello rosa._

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, el jefe mayor comenzó su discurso:

-Buenos días señoritas- dijo burocráticamente- sé que muchas de ustedes nos conocen en anonimato, mi nombre es Madara Uchiha, y estos son mis socios Hisashi Hyuga y Orochimaru- siguió al tiempo que señalaba con su palma a los aludidos mientras los nombraba. El primero se limitó a asentir, mientras que el segundo soltó una especie de siseo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa macabra- sin más preámbulos, iré directamente al grano- continuó mientras su voz tomaba un tono más serio- como ustedes saben, últimamente hemos sufrido bastantes… pérdidas- ironizó—_un par de ojos rojos fijos en el horizonte…—_- que sospechamos, fueron causadas intencionalmente… por consiguiente, nos trasladaremos a una residencia ubicada a pocas manzanas de aquí- hizo una pausa para tomar aire- sin embargo, me temo que el lugar es insuficiente para albergar a todas ustedes… por lo cual, habrá que hacer un ligero recorte de presupuesto- finalizó sonriendo de medio lado, incrementando aún más el dolor en el pecho de Sakura.

-Las siguientes chicas deberán formarse el línea recta a mi derecha- lo secundó el hombre llamado Hisashi- Sasame, Suzumebachi, Matsuri…- el locutor continuó leyendo nombres de una larga lista llamando una tras otra a diferentes jóvenes, y estas temerosas, se formaban en donde se les había indicado-… Kyaku e Ino Yamanka…- terminó.

Al instante, todos los músculos del cuerpo de la pelirosa se tensaron, mientras veía a su amiga dirigirse hacia la fila con cara de espanto. El resultado final era una fila formada por las nombradas anteriormente y por otro lado, la masa anterior reducida a menos de la mitad.

-Bien…- continuó nuevamente el primer hombre- todas aquellas que no han sido nombradas… mis sinceras felicitaciones, son muy afortunadas… y las otras- dijo tomando un tono macabro mientras una sonrisa cínica desfiguraba su rostro- servirán de ejemplo para sus compañeras sobre las consecuencias de desobedecer una orden… Orochimaru, hazlo.

-Muchachos, hora de trabajar- siseó el hombre con ojos viperinos, incrementando la sensación de ahogo de la pelirosa—_peligro.._.

Al instante el grupo de matones se bifurcó en dos grupos. El primero, y más numeroso, rodeó al montón sobrante de jóvenes, que comenzaban a apretujarse entre ellas en busca de protección—_la masa sucumbirá más fácilmente—. _Mientras tanto, el segundo grupo se colocaba delante de las jóvenes formadas que comenzaban a alterarse, tratando de escapar entre sollozos, cercándolas contra la pared mientras rebuscaban por algo entre ellos—_al paredón de fusilamiento_.

-Es una pena que tengamos que hacer esto, son bastante bonitas… sin embargo, ordenes son ordenes y debemos cumplirlas- dijo uno de los hombres con una sonrisa perversa, mientras sacaba un arma de entre sus ropas— _¡deténganse por favor!_- hasta nunca niñas- finalizó apuntando a una chica de cabellos castaños que lo miro aterrada, y apretando el gatillo quitándole la vida de un disparo en su cabeza.

A partir de ese momento, todo fue un torbellino de caos y confusión. Los gritos y llantos de muchas de las chicas inundaron el salón, el pánico enloquecía a todo aquel que no poseía un arma. Uno tras otro, los sangrantes cuerpos de las jóvenes caían al suelo, carentes de vida, como una danza siniestra, y todo eso sucedía ante la aterrorizada mirada de Sakura y del resto de las "afortunadas", según Madara. La pelirosa, solo atinó a tomarse con ambas manos el pecho, en busca del aire que le faltaba, tratando de ubicar con la mirada a su amiga, sin embargo, al momento que la encontró, hubiese deseado no hacerlo…

Una rubia cabellera se encontraba esparcida por toda la espalda de su poseedora, mientras que sus ojos azules desbordantes en lágrimas miraban fijamente hacia el infinito sin pestañar—_no otra vez…—._ Debajo de esta, un charco carmesí comenzaba a expandirse por el frío suelo, al mismo tiempo su piel tomaba un color blanco enfermizo— _el color de la muerte…_

La ojiverde sintió como su respiración de detenía en sincronía con el tiempo a su alrededor, todo estaba quieto, y al mismo tiempo todos se movían frenéticamente, no entendía lo que la rodeaba todo estaba ocurriendo muy rápido, sin embargo no quería entenderlo—_ya no quería saber—_ el dolor en su pecho la cegaba, y un fuerte mareo le hizo notar que el aire le faltaba.

Estaba por rendirse, la visión se le nublaba, las lágrimas lo empañaban todo, la respiración le fallaba, su corazón le dolía—_todo tiene su límite… y ella había llegado al suyo—._ Cuando de repente, una chica castaña, con dos chongos de los cuales salían varios mechones rebeldes cayó delante suyo—_te necesita.._.

Aspirando una gran bocanada de aire, se apresuró a tomarla en brazos, y la arrastró como pudo hacia una esquina esquivando manotazos y pisotones. Una vez allí, la acunó entre sus brazos y corroboró con mucho alivio que aún respiraba, solo estaba desmallada—_sálvala a ella, aún estas a tiempo._

Notó con cierta inquietud la baja temperatura de la chica, sin dudarlo demasiado se quitó una chaqueta que había malogrado con jirones de tela, y la tapó con ella. Se arrinconó contra las paredes, sujetando a su protegida, cerró fuertemente los ojos y el mundo desapareció a su alrededor. A pesar del jaleo, ella ya no podía pensar en nada, ya no escuchaba, ya no sentía, y lentamente cayó en un ensueño profundo— _Esto no esta pasando, esta en tu cabeza, mañana cuando despiertes todo será como antes, Ino te sonreirá y podrás volver a ver a Sasuke, mañana, cuando abras los ojos… todo estará bien…_

—_Espero que te haya quedado claro tu lugar, Sakura… si no te comportas, terminarás como el resto ¿sabes?, al final de cuentas, Ino estaba en lo cierto… realmente sería una tumba, desde ahora y para siempre…_

**He aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Antes que nada me gustaría consultarles algo, realmente no tenía pensado poner escenas tan fuertes, pero es que no pude evitarlo ¿creen que debería subir la clasificación a un M o es demasiado exagerado? Desde ya muchas gracias por leer, y como supongo ya habrán notado la cosa se esta poniendo interesante. Pronto actualizare un nuevo capitulo, hasta entonces los saluda Juriettsuru.**


	5. Bienvenida al infierno

Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados para narrar este fic no son de mi propiedad si no de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es de mi autoría y fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

Advertencias: AU

**Sálvame de la soledad by Juriettsuru**

**Bienvenida al infierno:**

Quién sabe cuanto tiempo después, una joven pelirosa comenzaba a despertar por culpa de un haz de luz que llegaba directo a sus párpados. Cansinamente abrió sus hinchados ojos para luego cerrarlos rápidamente enceguecida por la repentina claridad. Ya con más cuidado, volvió a abrir sus ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la iluminación.

Se encontró en el mismo rincón que la noche anterior, los recuerdos de lo ocurrido la golpearon bruscamente provocándole un fuerte mareo que casi la vuelve a dormir. Miró a su alrededor conteniendo las nauseas y descubrió que la escena estaba un poco… cambiada, en relación a la noche anterior:

El grupo de chicas que formaba el malón se encontraban amontonadas en los rincones, buscando confort entre ellas para salir del reciente shock consolándose mutuamente, a simple vista bastante magulladas, no llegaban ni a veinte de las cincuenta que eran—_una verdadera masacre—_. Los cuerpos de las fallecidas habían sido retirados—_para eliminar la evidencia…—_, al parecer hace ya bastantes horas, ya que la sangre que se escurría entre las grietas del piso y parte de las paredes lucía seca. En cuanto a los matones y los dueños de la casa no había rastro alguno de ellos, como si realmente nunca hubiesen estado ahí o se hubieran esfumado—_como la vida de Ino…—._

Giró el cuello hacia su derecha provocando que crujieran sus huesos, sin embargo pasó totalmente de él y se concentró en la cristalera que se encontraba allí. A unos pasos de su ubicación se encontraba un espejo astillado que le devolvía una versión desmejorada de sí misma. A pesar de la distancia pudo percibir unas ojeras violáceas que junto con su pálida tez y el enmarañado cabello la hacían lucir varios años mayor. Ignorando esto, notó una mancha carmesí con forma de cortada en su mejilla izquierda. Al parecer se había lastimado durante la confusión. Trató de levantar su mano para tocar su herida pero se sorprendió al sentirlo adormecido… en ese momento, fue consiente del peso extra sobre ella. Con lentitud exasperante, bajó su mirada encontrándose con una joven de cabellos castaños dormitando tranquilamente sobre ella— _¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo?_

Se movió de un lado a otro con intención de despertarla, sin embargo al ver sus intentos fallidos, optó por hablarle en voz baja.

-Oye…- dijo sintiendo la voz áspera, carraspeó un poco para suavizar su garganta-…despierta por favor…

Unos momentos más tarde la castaña comenzó a reaccionar abriendo los ojos y parpadeando repetidamente, al darse cuenta de su situación se incorporó rápidamente y miro a su alrededor. Al parecer ella también recordó lo ocurrido el día anterior ya que sus ojos se llenaron de cristalinas lágrimas al tiempo que miraba a la pelirosa, que le devolvió una mirada afligida mientras abría sus brazos incitándola a abrazarla.

Y así lo hizo, la chica se lanzó nuevamente a sus brazos entre gimoteos atrayendo más de una mirada compasiva. Al contrario de lo que cualquiera que las viera pensaría, ellas no se conocían, ni siquiera recordaban haberse visto, no sabían sus nombres, ni de donde venían… sin embargo, en ese momento ya no importaba, todo lo que necesitaban era el calor de otro ser humano dispuesto a brindarle un segundo de su tiempo.

Estuvieron así un buen rato, descargándose una con la otra, hasta que sus ojos cansados de tanto lagrimear detuvieron su llanto, acompasando sus respiraciones y permitiéndoles separarse por fin. Se miraron frente a frente y sonrieron comprensivamente.

No necesitaban decir nada… y no lo harían—_eso podría arruinarlo todo..._

Se sentaron una al lado de la otra, con sus espaldas recostadas contra la fría pared, tratando de despejar sus mentes. Sin embargo, ese tranquilo momento solo duro unos minutos ya que el anciano conocido como Orochimaru irrumpió en la habitación, causando un estremecimiento general_—oh no… ya basta de sorpresas por favor..._

-La mudanza comenzará en un par de horas más… sin embargo, me temo que una de ustedes no nos acompañará a la nueva residencia- sentenció con una sonrisa torcida.

El ambiente se heló, la tensión que lo invadió todo era tan perceptible que parecía poder cortarse con tijeras, nadie se movía no se atrevían ni a respirar—_… no la misma historia otra vez..._

El hombre recorrió la habitación con sus dorados orbes cual serpientes hasta dejarlos fijos en un rincón de la misma. Divisó a dos jóvenes, una de cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos y tez morena, y a su lado una pálida pelirosa con ojos como jades.

Se acercó a paso trémulo desesperando a las allí ubicadas chicas, se situó a dos pasos de ellas y procedió a hablar.

-Tú…- siseó levantando su dedo índice-… la rosadita, ve y arréglate… al parecer alguien vino por ti, tienes media hora- le informó para luego retirarse ya más ligero por el mismo lugar por donde vino.

En cuanto se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse la sala se llenó de murmullos y miradas prejuiciosas… unas, las más amigables, la miraban con profunda pena deseándole lo mejor… otras, las malas lenguas, la observaban como si fuera de mierda deseando poder salir de allí en su remplazo. La ojiverde, lejos de notarlas, estaba inmóvil con los ojos fuertemente abiertos, y quieta como si de una estatua se tratase. Despertó de su transe al escuchar la voz de la castaña.

-… Ven, te acompaño- dijo mirándola fijamente con sus grandes ojos chocolate, mientras le sonreía con confianza. Su voz sonó quebradiza se notaba a leguas lo sedienta que estaba, sin embargo poseía un tono firme… no agresivo, pero sí decidido.

Se puso de pie y levantó a la pelirosa tomándola suavemente del brazo. La dirigió por los pasillos hasta las duchas para luego decirle un "te veo luego" y dirigirse nuevamente al salón— _¿no esperabas que te bañara, o sí?_

La ojiverde soltó un suspiro resignado para abrir la ducha dejando correr el agua y luego desvestirse dejando su ropa en un costado e internarse en ella. Al momento de sentir el agua sobre su cuerpo sus músculos se destensaron notablemente y la herida de su mejilla ardió, más sin embargo no le importó. Notó que el agua estaba caliente haciéndole recordar las innumerables veces que Ino le reclamaba que se helaba en las duchas por ser una floja—_ Ino…_

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que no se esforzó por contener, después de todo nadie podía verla en ese lugar. Comenzó a fregarse como pudo con sus manos, asegurándose de quitar la sangre de su cara, mientras derramaba cristalinas gotas de sus ojos que al final se mezclaban con el cálido torrente, cuando de un momento a otro cayó en cuenta de algo que no había notado anteriormente:

¿Quién había venido a buscarla, acaso Sasuke…? No, es imposible… él no sabia que ella estaba allí… ¿entonces quién…?

Los pensamientos de la pelirosa fueron sobresaltados por la más cruda verdad—_ Él esta aquí, ha vuelto por ti…—_, múltiples temblores azotaron el cuerpo de la pelirosa, incitándola a abrazarse a ella misma.

Pero no, ella debía ser fuerte… por Ino, tendría que soportarlo—_ Sal de este maldito lugar de una vez Sakura…_

Iba a resistir, debía hacerlo. Una vez afuera, sería más fácil huir ¿o volverían a encontrarla…?— _Por supuesto que no, ya no serás su problema—_. De todas formas, no sería bueno para ella quedarse en ese lugar, no ahora—_no con tantos recuerdos a la vuelta de la esquina…—._Con una nueva convicción en su mente, dejó que el agua se llevara el resto de sus lágrimas para luego cerrar la llave de paso y proceder a secarse con una toalla que encontró por allí. Volvió a vestirse y se miró en el único espejo que poseía el baño, se veía mucho mejor que una hora antes— _las maravillas de una buena ducha—. _Su nívea piel había recuperado en parte su tono normal y su cabello ahora estaba limpio y sin marañas, al haber removido la sangre pudo notar que la herida no era tan profunda como aparentaba—_solo fue un rasguño—_ probablemente desaparecería en un par de semanas. Sus ojos, ahora llenos de una naciente esperanza brillaban enardecidos en su anhelo por la libertad— _no te confíes Sakura, mejor diablo conocido que diablo por conocer…—._

Salió del baño con paso decidido cuando visualizó una puerta desgastada, por la que casi nadie transitaba— _¡el libro de Sasuke!—. _Agradeciendo mentalmente haberlo recordado se apresuró a entrar al pequeño desván y rebuscar en busca del libro— _¡Te encontré!—. _La pelirosa abrazó el tomo con ambas manos y rebuscó entre sus ropas un lugar adecuado para ocultarlo, finalmente se decidió por meterlo dentro de una especie de bolsa de tela que improvisó rasgando una de sus mangas—_ ¿Qué más da? Si ya está desastrosa—_. Se la colocó a modo de riñonera, disimulando efectivamente su contenido, y volvió a andar en dirección al salón principal, alcanzando a reflexionar entre paso y paso.

La decisión estaba tomada, de todas formas no es como si tuviese muchas alternativas. Si se negaba y tenía suerte de no ser fusilada, a la larga vendría otro interesado y la alquilaría por noche— _y al a mierda la virginidad— _y si no moría por sobredosis o por hambre o hasta por alguna infección, pasaría en el infierno hasta los cuarenta, cuando al no ser útil la matarían de todos modos y dedicarían su cuerpo al tráfico de órganos—_bonitas expectativas de vida…—_. Y si se resignaba a irse vería nuevamente al hombre de sus pesadillas, sin embargo, con un poco de suerte podría escaparse y buscar ayuda en alguna comisaría o en algún hospital y en el peor de los casos viviría con un hombre que la utilizaría como muñeca descartable, pero al menos tendría comida, agua caliente y una cama… o eso esperaba.

Y es que ¿qué más daba? A la larga moriría de todas formas—_vaya pesimismo que tienes chica—_ por lo cual eligió su segunda opción. Si iba a morir quería descubrir un poco más del mundo que la rodeaba antes de que llegue el día, y con un poco de suerte tal vez podría leer unas cuantas decenas de libros más—_traga libros.._.

Antes de darse cuenta llegó al salón donde un Orochimaru ya impaciente la esperaba de brazos cruzados con una mueca de desprecio.

-Te estás tardando niñata… anda camina- le escupió en la cara mientras la tomaba con asco de su manga intacta.

-¡Espera!- los detuvo una voz- esto es tuyo- dijo una castaña extendiéndole a la rosada una tela harapienta, al parecer era el saco que le había prestado la noche anterior.

-Quédatela, es un regalo- le contestó ella negando con una sonrisa- la necesitas más que yo.

La castaña le devolvió una sonrisa agradecida y levantó su mano a modo de saludo mientras le deseaba bajito suerte. La ojiverde asintió con la cabeza y dio media vuelta para seguir al hombre con aspecto de serpiente. Caminó con él a través de un pasillo que se le antojó demasiado largo— _¿nerviosa quizás?—_ al final de este atravesó el marco de la puerta por la que fue conducida, saliendo al exterior.

La sensación era increíble, poder salir luego de tanto tiempo en ese lugar era realmente esperanzador… sí, es cierto que solía escapar por las noches pero entre las corridas y el temor constante a ser encontrada realmente no podía detenerse mucho en detalles, eso sin contar que sus salidas eran nocturnas por lo que aunque se esforzase no vería demasiado. Miró emocionada a su alrededor:

A pesar de lo carenciado del barrio era un lugar acogedor—_al menos durante el día—_las calles estaban atestadas de vendedores ambulantes que iban y venían con sus carros sonriéndole amablemente a todo aquel que se les cruzara, tal vez sea para vender más pero ¿Qué importaba?... en esa cuadra solo había una tienda que al parecer permanecía cerrada, el resto estaba ocupado por un terreno baldío y casuchas cutres.

Pronto tubo que detener su distraída marcha al notar que casi choca con un hombre delante suyo, rebuscó con la vista en busca de Orochimaru y al parecer se había detenido varios metros atrás sonriéndole a la persona que se encontraba delante de la ojiverde. Iba a disculparse pero se retractó al oírlo carraspear para llamar su atención.

-¿Es usted la señorita Haruno Sakura?- preguntó este. Era un hombre imponente, podría jurar que rozaba los dos metros de altura, fornido y con una espalda ancha. Todo él parecía echo de acero, excepto por sus cabellos naranja cortos y sus orbes rojos como el fuego. Iba vestido con un traje cual mayordomo y sus modales eran impecables. La pelirosa asintió suavemente y lo dejó continuar- bien, acompáñeme por favor… mi nombre es Juugo y soy el amo de llaves, el amo me ha enviado por usted- le explicó mientras la conducía dentro de un auto negro con vidrios polarizados. Elegante… pero no lujoso.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio. La ojiverde estaba demasiado interesada en lo que ocurría más allá de la ventanilla como para decir algo, y al parecer el hombre se sentía más cómodo en silencio por lo que no se molestó en buscar tema de conversación.

Lo que se supone fueron cuarenta minutos después, el vehículo se detuvo abruptamente frente a una gran casona con aspecto antiguo. La pelirosa miró encantada a su alrededor… a sus ojos lucía como un palacio—_todo castillo tiene su calabozo Sakura—_:

Un gran jardín con miles de colores rodeaba toda la casa extendiéndose hasta el punto en que se perdía de vista en el horizonte, la vieja e imponente casona se alzaba formidable en el centro de este. Por lo que se llegaba a ver poseía al menos tres pisos de altura y grandes ventanales con marcos negros que chocaban con el aspecto cándido por toda su extensión, en combinación con un suave color crema en las paredes exteriores.

El hombre llamado Juugo, que al parecer de la ojiverde solo sería uno o dos años mayor que ella, la condujo a través de un camino de piedras hasta el imponente lugar, abrió con fuerza la enorme puerta principal, era de roble grueso negro como los marcos de las ventanas con delicadas decoraciones en dorado y un gran abanico en el centro, dándole paso a ella y, luego de cerrarla nuevamente, continuó su recorrido mientras era seguido por una pasmada pelirosa.

Simplemente no podía dejar de mirar a su alrededor: a diferencia del claro y casi angelical exterior, el interior era dominado por la combinación entre un rojo sangre, el mismo negro de los marcos y detalles en un brillante dorado que copaba desde los altos techos hasta los minúsculos detalles—_bienvenida al infierno—_ canturreó su conciencia. Algo que pudo notar con facilidad era un símbolo, una especie de abanico blanco y carmesí, el mismo que se encontraba en la puerta principal, lo marcaba todo a la vista. A pesar de lo lujoso de las instalaciones no podía evitar sentirse mal, algo no le gustaba y probablemente pronto volvería el nudo en su garganta—_…tu y tus presentimientos…_

De un momento a otro llegó a un gran salón donde se encontraba un joven sentado. La pelirosa al notarlo no pudo evitar confundirlo con Sasuke: sus ojos ónix eran del mismo tono e irradiaban la misma seriedad absoluta, solo que las notorias ojeras debajo de estos le daban un aspecto más maduro, la fuerte línea de su mandíbula se marcaba imponiendo respeto y su larga cabellera azabache se encontraba sujetada en una coleta baja. Se veía elegante y formidable, como todo en ese lugar a excepción de ella, claro esta. El mismo se incorporó al verlos entrar en la habitación.

-Itachi-sama- se dirigió el pelinaranja hacia el otro joven mientras bajaba su cabeza en muestra de sumisión, al parecer era uno de sus amos. Su cara le resultaba familiar, sin embargo no lo había visto con antelación—_tu memoria es infalible—_- esta es la chica…-

-Lo sé…- lo interrumpió, y dirigiéndose a la muchacha continuó- así que tu eres la chica del viejo… no esperes ser recibida con lujos de ninguna índole… serás tratada como una sirviente más- terminó fríamente, para luego salir por una escalera que se encontraba a su derecha—_¿a qué se refería con eso?_

Una vez que el joven se retiró el pelinaranja le dijo- Esa persona es Itachi-sama, el hijo mayor del amo, no te dirijas a él ni a nadie a menos que te hablen y trata de evitar cruzarlo en los pasillos, no le agradas— _¿Por qué no me sorprende…?—_… Tu habitación esta en el pasillo de la izquierda, tras esa puerta, sigue caminando hasta que veas un ventanal es la que le sigue, ya esta abierta y equipada, cámbiate esa ropa, estaré en la cocina si me necesitas, pasaré en un rato para darte las instrucciones de la casa- finalizó rápidamente para irse velozmente sin dejarle replicar.

La pelirosa respiró profundo y se adentró por el camino que le había sido indicado abrió la puerta que la conduciría al pasillo que debía tomar y vislumbró un largo pasillo, miró a su derecha: una puerta sin picaporte, al parecer solo se podía abrir desde fuera o con una llave. Digo fuera en lugar de dentro ya que por debajo de esta se veía una luz brillante, lo que indicaba que esa puerta conducía al exterior… no era de extrañar, muchas veces las casas antiguas poseían puertas de servicio, aun más las que contaban con sirvientes. Apartó la vista de allí y miró a su izquierda, el camino que debía tomar era un largo corredor con múltiples puertas, a la distancia había un ventanal alto hasta el techo y a su lado una puerta—_esa debe ser tu habitación._

Aliviada por encontrar el lugar indicado comenzó a caminar sin prisas hasta allí, sin embargo una voz la detuvo…

-¿Sakura?...-

Al instante reconoció la voz, sin embargo se giró solo para comprobar lo que ella ya sabía…

-…Sasuke…-

**Hasta aquí llegamos el día de hoy, el próximo capitulo el rencuentro y más SasuxSaku. Este capi en particular me costó más de lo normal escribirlo para tratar de no dejar cabos sueltos y recomiendo que estén muy atentos a los capítulos ya que pueden haber indicios que salgan a luz más adelante. Agradezco todos los reviews que me dejaron y que mi flojera no me deja contestar. Nos leemos pronto, los saluda Juriettsuru.**


	6. Tonos grises

Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados para narrar este fic no son de mi propiedad si no de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es de mi autoría y fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

Advertencias: AU

**Sálvame de la soledad by Juriettsuru**

**Tonos grises:**

Y sí, no se equivocaba. Allí parado sujetando la aún abierta puerta que por cierto, realmente conducía al exterior… pero el punto es que allí se encontraba Sasuke, mirándola entre confundido y sorprendido, y tal vez un poco… ¿molesto? ¡Que va!

Antes de que la pelirosa pudiera sacar alguna conclusión sobre el qué hacía Sasuke en ese lugar, él se apresuró a cerrar la puerta y la tomó del brazo conduciéndola por el pasillo.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó ella mientras lo seguía al trote— _¿Tu no conoces de prioridades no?_

-A mi habitación- masculló sin detenerse- solo camina…

-¡¿A tu qué?!- se alteró ella.

-Solo camina Sakura…- repitió con mala cara—_hombre de pocas palabras…_

El corto camino fue aún más corto de lo común ya que Sasuke la arrastraba al trote, deteniéndose solo en algunas intersecciones que consideró "peligrosas" para mirar en todas las direcciones posibles y, luego de asegurarse que no había nadie, continuar la maratón. A pesar de las corridas, la naturaleza alerta de Sakura pudo percibir perfectamente que habían tomado el mismo camino que el joven de la sala—_ese tal Itachi—, _e incluso se esforzó en recordar detalles que la ayudasen a recordar el recorrido hasta aquella salida de servicio—_el plan de escape ha comenzado—_. Entre esos objetos notó un jarrón de un radiante dorado, varios cuadros, al parecer familiares, aunque la mayoría de ellos estaban ocupados únicamente por la silueta de una mujer de cabellos negros que a simple vista irradiaba una sublimidad absoluta, y por último un gran espejo de pared con escrituras doradas en la parte superior… nada en específico, solo referencias.

Sin embargo se aseguraría de echarle un vistazo a esos cuadros durante su huida—_solo por curiosidad._

Antes de darse cuenta el pelinegro arrastró a la chica dentro de una habitación, sin echar el pestillo, la soltó del brazo fuertemente, causando una sensación de frío en ella, y caminando en dirección a una cama matrimonial, se arrojó con fuerza mientras tironeaba sus sedosos cabellos—_a mi no me engañas, ya te gustaría que fueran tus manos._

La pelirosa se limitó a permanecer inmóvil en el lugar exacto donde él la había soltado, sintiéndose fuera de lugar y rezando internamente para no tener que tomar la iniciativa—_no sabría por donde comenzar.._.

Como si le leyera la mente, el pelinegro al fin se dignó a ir al punto- ¿Qué haces en este lugar Sakura?- le preguntó sin moverse.

-…No estoy muy segura- contestó ella cabizbaja- han pasado muchas cosas Sasuke.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- la presionó ahora si incorporándose sobre la cama aún sin mirarla.

-Fue a buscarme un hombre llamado Juugo y me trajo hasta aquí, pero no me han dicho nada… aunque tengo sospechas- confesó ella.

-¿Qué sospechas, Sakura?- dijo y luego se levantó de la cama, que se veía realmente cómoda sin exagerar, y caminó hasta estar a medio metro de la pelirosa.

-_Él_… ha vuelto por mí, el hombre al que estoy rentada…- le dejó entrever con voz quebrada- Sasuke quiero salir de aquí- continuó sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas—_no, ahora no… no es momento, él te esta mirando._

-Hmp- "dijo" él y se acercó aún más tomándola del mentón para que lo mire a los ojos, quería ver la expresión en su cara- te ayudaré a huir- le dijo y esbozó una sonrisa altanera al notar los bellos ojos jade abiertos desmesuradamente- pero ya no llores…- finalizó.

Ella asintió hipnotizada por su masculina voz sin embargo las lágrimas no se detuvieron, ya era muy tarde una vez que comienzan no pararán hasta terminarse. El pelinegro al ver esto, tomó cartas en el asunto acercando cada vez más sus respiraciones sin soltarle la cara. Sus labios _casi_ se rozaban, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro en su boca—_anda bésala, tu sabes que quieres—_sin embargo a último momento él cambió de dirección plantándole un beso en la mejilla, causando que ella cierre los ojos por instinto sin dejar de llorar. Muy lejos de contentarse con eso comenzó a secarle las lágrimas con sus labios, descargando suaves besos sobre toda la cara de la pelirosa que lentamente subió una de sus manos hasta el pecho de él y le sujetó de la camisa.

Al parecer esto despertó al pelinegro de su ensoñación, ya que se detuvo bruscamente y se alejó dándole la espalda dejando una sensación de frío en el corazón de la ojiverde.

-Debes salir de aquí Sakura…- se limitó a decir girando su cabeza en dirección a ella.

-Lo se…-

-Escucha bien, en cuanto lo veas quiero que me lo digas- le ordenó- con el enemigo visualizado será más fácil huir, esta noche habrá una fiesta y es probable que aquel hombre este allí-

-¿En la fiesta?- preguntó ella mirándolo curiosa.

-Así es… en esta mansión viven los dos líderes Uchiha y su descendencia—_Uchiha… ¿Dónde había escuchado eso antes?—_, sin embargo en este momento solo hay uno de los residentes, su nombre es Itachi- continuó explicando mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz para tranquilizarse.

-¿Un chico con una coleta larga?, no es él… lo he visto cuando llegué- le contó hablando suave.

-Bien… descartándome, solo quedan dos hombres- dijo más para él mismo que otra cosa—_mucha información para ser un bibliotecario ¿no lo crees?_

Ni bien la pelirosa abrió la boca para cuestionarle un par de cosas el pelinegro alzó la mano para callarla mientras marcaba un numero en su celular— _¿Cuándo lo había sacado?... que va._

-Hola Naruto… no me digas teme idiota… ya cállate… no, no me interesa como estas… ¿para qué preguntas si me lo dirás de todos modos?... ven a mi casa… ahora… así es… necesito un favor… entra por detrás y que nadie te vea… te veo al rato.

Toda la conversación transcurrió frente a la callada ojiverde, que esperaba impaciente el momento las explicaciones.

-¿A quién llamaste?- preguntó desconfiada.

-A Naruto, un amigo- al ver la contrariada mirada de ella se defendió diciendo- cálmate, es un idiota pero me fio de él.

-No lo se Sasuke… cuanto menos gente sepa que estuve aquí más fácil se me hará huir, no quiero… contratiempos- dijo asumiendo una faceta calculadora. No solía ser así, pero que más daba… estaba en juego su vida y no se arriesgaría a dejar cabos sin atar—_los tiempos cambian Sakura, ya no puedes confiar en todo el mundo, te lastimarán de nuevo_.

-Solo será él y te aseguro que dirá nada- le dijo él con intención de tranquilizarla, aunque realmente en el fondo comprendía sus motivos. Él en su lugar, estaría en las mismas.

-Ya…- dijo bajito suavizando la mirada. Realmente no era su estilo andarse de fría por ahí, por esta vez tendría que confiar. Necesitaba ayuda… y ¿qué mejor que un bibliotecario sexy que había conocido la otra noche mientras tomaba prestado un libro de la biblioteca pública?—_aguarda… eso no suena muy bien._

¡El libro!

Con tanto jaleo casi lo olvidaba. La pelirosa dio un gritito llamando la atención del pelinegro y comenzó a rebuscar entre sus ropas por la riñonera que contenía el texto. Lo encontró y, suspirando aliviada, se lo extendió a Sasuke.

-Ten, casi lo olvido- farfulló ella extendiéndole el tomo con ambas manos.

-Hmp- "dijo" él tomando el libro y colocándolo en una repisa a su derecha, dando así el tema por zanjado—_cortante como espada de doble filo…_

-Ven aquí- habló con voz gruesa sentándose en la cama y tocando con su mano el colchón, invitándola a sentarse.

Ella obedeció y se sentó junto a él. La pelirosa recostó su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro en busca de apoyo, y este dejándose llevar por el momento la rodeó por los hombros acercándola más a él.

Permanecieron así diez, o tal vez quince minutos hasta que sobresaltados por unos pasos veloces se pusieron de pie bruscamente, él frente a ella en un inútil intento de ocultarla.

Los golpeteos se detuvieron justo frente a la puerta, el picaporte giró, y la puerta se entreabrió, dejando ver unos rubios cabellos asomarse junto a unos eléctricos ojos azules.

-Teme- susurró de manera chistosa- ya llegue.

-Entra ya Naruto y no me llames teme, puedes hablar pero modera tu voz- le contestó el pelinegro sobándose el puente de la nariz.

-Ah genial, ya me imaginaba escondido en algún armario hablando por código morse o algo así, de veras- rió el simpático rubio entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un brazo detrás de su nuca, causando una risita en la pelirosa.

Al parecer esto lo alertó sobre la desconocida presencia en esa habitación porque al instante dirigió su mirada curiosa hacia la muchacha ubicada detrás del pelinegro. Abrió los ojos asombrado y volvió a mirar rápidamente a su amigo.

-¿Sasuke qué hiciste ahora?-

-No es lo que piensas, no me acosté con ella- le contestó calmándolo- necesito sacarla de aquí pronto.

-Vaya eso sí que no me lo esperaba- y mirando a la pelirosa ofreciéndole una sonrisa contagiosa le dijo- ¿y tú cómo te llamas?

Ella le devolvió una amplia sonrisa y le dijo-Sakura, es un placer conocerte…-

-Naruto, a mi también me agrada conocerte, pero no puedo explicarme como es que una chica tan agradable como tú conoce a alguien tan malhumorado como el teme… ¡Auch! ¿Y tú por qué me golpeas teme?- se quejó chistosamente mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Por decir idioteces, dobe- explicó ya arto- escucha bien, tenemos que mantenerla a salvo para sacarla de aquí lo antes posible, parece que los viejos se metieron en negocios raros otra vez, no debemos dejar que manchen el nombre de la familia Uchiha- le dijo dejando salir su vena orgullosa.

La pelirosa casi desfallece al escuchar esto, pero lo disimuló rápidamente ¿ensuciar el nombre de su familia? ¿Eso es todo lo que ella significaba para él?, pero entonces ¿Por qué rayos la beso?, bueno técnicamente no la beso, tampoco fue en los labios, pero... da igual, no es momento de hacer esas preguntas Sakura—_debes aprovechar la oportunidad, ellos van a sacarte de aquí ¿recuerdas?_

-Ya… pero ¿para eso me necesitas?- preguntó perspicaz. Realmente él era un despistado en muchísimos ámbitos de la vida, sin embargo conocía a su amigo como nadie y sabía que no lo había llamado solo para informarle.

-No… la fiesta de hoy, quiero que vengas… como acompañante de Sakura- manifestó mirándole fijo- yo no podré estar con ella llamaría demasiado la atención, así que debes cuidarla y avisarme cuando identifique al hombre-

-¿Al hombre?- cuestionó abriendo más sus ojos.

-Al culpable de que este aquí… ¿cuento contigo?- le dijo mirándolo fijo sin ninguna expresión en particular en su rostro.

-Sabes que sí- respondió el rubio sonriendo ampliamente- tu tranquila Sakura-chan, conmigo a tu lado estarás a salvo- le aseguró señalándose a sí mismo con su pulgar.

-Te lo agradezco Naruto- habló ella dejando ver una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Era realmente autentica, como las que solía repartir en su niñez—_fue bueno mientras duró…_

-Hmp, bien te espero esta noche dobe, se puntual- le miró amenazante-… Sakura, te llevo a tu habitación, te conseguiré un vestido para la fiesta- le ordenó seriamente.

-Vale, teme no hace falta que me lo agradezcas ¿sabes? Yo no soy un cerdo como tú- se burló el de ojos azules, para luego salir corriendo sin notar la reacción de la pelirosa- ¡nos vemos luego!

Cerda… así solía llamarla a Ino—_supérala Sakura, esta muerta—_ la herida era reciente, apenas había conseguido detener la hemorragia, pero cualquier tirón podría abrirla de nuevo, arrastrando así a heridas más antiguas a abrirse—_todos están muertos…_

Un cálido aliento en su oreja la despertó de su ensueño para situarla en la realidad, frente a un azabache que se dedicaba a respirar en su cuello.

-Vamos…- le susurró en una especie de ronroneo para luego tomarla del brazo para comenzar a arrastrarla, otra vez, pero en sentido inverso por los pasillos de la mansión.

Nuevamente Sakura pudo notar los mismos adornos que había utilizado como referencia en un comienzo, pero esta vez no les llevó el apunte, perdida como estaba entre sus pensamientos. En el ardor de la situación había pasado por alto varios detalles realmente importantes:

¿Qué hacía Sasuke en ese lugar?, ¿Por qué tenía una habitación propia?, ¿Cómo estaba tan bien informado sobre los movimientos de los habitantes?, ¿Qué tenía él que ver con todo este asunto?, ¿Por qué la estaba ayudando?, y ¿Por qué ella se dejaba ayudar por un desconocido?... por más a gusto que se encontrase con él, era un mero desconocido. De todas estas preguntas, solo pudo encontrar respuestas a las dos últimas—_no quiere que alguien como tú ensucie el nombre de su familia ¿recuerdas?...y ya sabes la otra, él te gusta ¿no es así?_

No podía engañar a su conciencia, ya se estaba hartando de la situación. Pero esto no duraría por mucho tiempo. Necesitaba respuestas y estaba dispuesta a obtenerlas.

Tan abstraída iba que no notó cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta de su aún no descubierta habitación. El pelinegro le soltó el brazo y se alejó dejándola atrás con un quedado "te veo luego"— _¡No dejes que se vaya!_

-¡Sasuke!- gritó deteniéndolo, causando que el aludido se gire en un intento de averiguar porque le llamaba-… ¿Quién eres tú?...

— _Dices ir en busca de la verdad… pero ¿realmente tendrás las fuerzas para afrontarla una vez la conozcas?, piénsalo bien Sakura, sin embargo nada es blanco y negro, todo toma tonos grises a lo largo de la vida y esta no será la excepción…—_

**Nuevo capitulo de esta no tan bonita historia, esta rara la cosa pero al final todo se va a explicar de mil maravillas, no se preocupen esta todo fríamente calculado… o casi todo. Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura, cualquier consulta, insulto o recomendación agradecería que me lo dijeran. Nos leemos pronto, los saluda Juriettsuru.**


	7. Oveja negra, oveja blanca

Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados para narrar este fic no son de mi propiedad si no de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es de mi autoría y fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

Advertencias: AU

**Sálvame de la soledad by Juriettsuru**

**Oveja negra, oveja blanca:**

Simplemente no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Se encontraba atrapada en una mansión tan lujosa y extravagante que rozaba lo grotesco, a la expectativa del casi seguro regreso del aquel hombre que dejó una huella imborrable en su vida, con la única esperanza de que Sasuke y su mejor amigo la saquen de allí y—_por si fuera poco—_ con la obligación de asistir a una fiesta de la alta sociedad, de las cuales por cierto nunca había hecho más que leer sobre ellas. No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué debía hacer alguien en su situación.

Pero lo que realmente rondaba entre los pensamientos de una pelirosa que se encontraba recostada en su habitación a la espera de su vestido, no era nada de eso. De hecho, lo único que se le pasaba por la mente eran los recuerdos de la situación ocurrida unas horas atrás:

"_¿Quién eres tú…?" _le había preguntado dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, aun sabiendo que podía llegar a zanjar en temas que no eran de su agrado… "_Sasuke Uchiha… el segundo heredero del Imperio Uchiha"_ le contestó él en tono siniestro. Eso realmente explicaba todo, después de todo el amo de llaves le había dicho ya que esa era la mansión Uchiha pero… ¿eso significa que Sasuke tiene que ver con _aquel_ hombre?

Aunque realmente no lo creía capaz de hacer algo semejante y… ¿siempre hay una oveja negra en las familias no?

De todas formas había algo que no le cerraba, algo que faltaba, una pieza importante de un rompecabezas que no podía resolver—_Uchiha… Uchiha… me es familiar… bah, lo habré leído en algún sitio..._

Sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por la puerta de su habitación al abrirse. Se incorporó a la defensiva, a la espera algo que realmente ni ella sabía que era—_solo espera.._.—cuando un chico que no había visto antes se adentró en la habitación sujetando una bonita caja con su mano libre, pidiendo permiso con su mirada y entrando a pesar de no serle dado.

-¿Tú debes ser Sakura cierto?, Juugo te ha mencionado en la cocina- dijo con voz simpática- vaya al fin una mujer bonita por aquí, ya era hora, la última mujer que vino es Chiyo, una anciana obesa que se dedica a repartir maldiciones a todos, se encarga del jardín, y Konan que siempre anda por ahí con cara de asesina, realmente me da mala espina acercarme a ella, lo que es irónico porque yo soy el que luce como un tiburón- sin embargo al ver la desconfianza de la pelirosa procedió-oh… lo siento, qué modales los míos, mi nombre es Suigetsu soy el chef de la mansión , tranquila estoy de tu lado- y sonrió dejando ver sus afilados dientes, casi como una sierra- bueno de hecho Juugo también esta de tu lado, solo que él tiene adoración por los amos y ya sabes, sentimientos encontrados y esas cosas de marica- se explayó desvariando, olvidando el porque se encontraba allí.

-Emm Suigetsu…- habló la ojiverde con voz un tanto tímida obteniendo la fija mirada de los violáceos ojos del albino- me agrada conocerte pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó curiosa. Entre lo ocurrido los últimos días ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones con personajes de lo más extraños, y realmente este chico no parecía malo. Lo agregaría a la lista de personas que le agradaban, al menos por ahora—_Aguarda ¿tienes una lista?_

-¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, ten- le dijo extendiéndole la caja. Ella la tomó sin abrirlo, aún sentada en su cama- el amo Sasuke me ordenó que te dé esto, quiere que lo uses en la fiesta… adelante ábrelo- la presionó expectante al ver que ella todavía no se movía.

Al ver la mirada ansiosa del albino ella cedió y la abrió con parsimonia. Quedó plasmada al ver su contenido: Un vestido de seda roja, largo hasta el piso, de una sola manga, ajustado hasta la cintura, con la caída más grácil que pudo haber imaginado. Simplemente alucinante.

-Vaya…- admitió Suigetsu con un silbido de admiración- si que es bonito-

-Si que lo es…- dijo ella embelesada- pero… ¿Cómo se supone que use esto?- le rogó sobrestimando la situación.

-Pues te lo pones y ya- se carcajeó él, contagiando a la pelirosa que se unió con una melodiosa risa- anda pruébatelo te espero afuera, ya quiero ver como te queda- sentenció él con una sonrisa amigable que le fue respondida del mismo modo. Salió de la habitación dejando a Sakura a solas.

Sin saber por donde comenzar, se decidió que lo mejor sería quitarse la "ropa" que tenía puesta en esos momentos. Los jirones de tela prácticamente se rasgaban ante cualquier movimiento, producto del desgaste, y caían al suelo en forma desordenada. Una vez desnuda, buscó en un pequeño armario ubicado en un rincón ropa limpia, tomó un par de bragas blancas y se las colocó, luego caminó hacia el vestido que reposaba en la caja y lo tomó con ambas manos—_realmente estupendo—,_ finalmente se las arregló para vestirse dando varias vueltas en el intento. Miró a su alrededor, la habitación no estaba muy bien amueblada, pero poseía lo imprescindible: una cama pequeña, un armario en un rincón con ropa de uso diario y unas cobijas, una luz de lectura justo arriba de la cama y un espejo de cuerpo entero en una de las paredes.

Se acercó al espejo y se miró de pies a cabeza. Si no fuera porque reconocía el tono rosado de su cabello así como el verde brillante de sus ojos, habría pensado que estaba enfrente de otra persona. Nunca tuvo mucho dinero, pero aun así de niña solía lucir ropa muy bonita cortesía de su adorado padre, era un gran hombre…—_no te pongas sentimental Sakura—_ sin embargo jamás soñó con lucir un vestido de tal calibre:

Tenía un solo hombro decorado con brillantes piedrecillas plateadas, las mismas que adornaban discretamente debajo del pecho contrario, el color rojo resaltaba con su nívea piel y la suave tela del vestido caía en capas haciendo cosquillas en sus tobillos. Realmente no sabía que hacer, así que se decidió por llamar al joven que la esperaba fuera de su habitación.

-Suigetsu ya puedes pasar- dijo con voz fuerte.

Este entró y la miró con los ojos bien abiertos- Te ves preciosa Sakura- la alagó ampliando su sonrisa- espera aquí, iré por alguien que termine de arreglarte ¡no me tardo!- gritó a lo lejos, ya que había comenzado a correr mientras lo decía.

La chica suspiró y esperó pacientemente de pie ya que no se atrevía a sentarse por miedo de arrugar el vestido. Pocos minutos después alguien golpeó a su puerta—_al fin alguien con modales—_pensó la pelirosa, pero se retractó al notar que la persona había entrado de todos modos sin esperar contestación. La resignada chica ni se molestó a llamarle la atención a la persona que ingresó, muy por el contrario la miro de arriba abajo, examinando con detalle los rasgos de esta:

Una muchacha de no más de veinte años, con piel clara como la nieve y cabellos de un tono azulado claro que contrarrestaba con sus ojos anaranjados. Le sacaba cerca de media cabeza a la ojiverde y una tenía una flor que adornaba su cabellera.

-Tu debes ser la chica…- habló para ella misma- mi nombre es Konan, me ocupo de la limpieza y de la estética de los amos- dijo solemne alzando el tono de voz- se me ha informado de la situación, yo seré quién te arregle, por favor toma asiento en la cama- terminó señalando la misma.

-¿y Suigetsu?-preguntó ella.

-En la cocina, cumpliendo sus deberes- se limitó a decir.

Sakura se decidió a resignarse y obedecer, ya estaba harta de cuestionar modos y motivos así que se dejaría llevar—_solo por esta vez…_

Se sentó en la cama, con mucho cuidado esperando que el vestido permanezca en perfectas condiciones, recordando una voz femenina que le reiteraba—_tú lo arruinas todo niña—_ y esperó. La peliazul se colocó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar las finas hebras rosadas agrupándolas con forma de una coleta baja sujetada con los mismos mechones. La maquilló levemente, suficiente para ser notada pero no para ser el centro de atención, y luego de mucho debatir y con la influencia de la ojiverde se decidió por colocarle unas ballerinas a juego con el vestido—_sería un problema si tropezaras en medio de la fiesta, lo mejor para ti es la discreción— _le había dicho.

-Bien, mi trabajo esta terminado- sentenció la peliazul- acompáñame, Naruto-san esta esperando por usted. Dicho esto no la dejó reparar ni un segundo y tomándola del brazo la sacó a rastras de la habitación— _¿es una especie de ritual de la casa o algo así?_

La pelirosa ni se molestó en replicar ya no podía estar más resignada. Se dejó arrastras cuidando no pisar su vestido y aprovechaba a mirarse de reojo en algunos cristales. Konan había hecho un buen trabajo, estaba irreconocible—_no te emociones Sakura, no durará mucho._

Levantó la vista por una especie de presentimiento y pudo ver al final del pasillo a Naruto y Sasuke. El primero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y el segundo con su característica sonrisa de medio lado.

-¡Sakura-chan que bonita!- gritó el enérgico rubio abrazándola sorpresivamente. La apretujó con todas sus fuerzas sacándole el aire, y solo la soltó al notar el color azulado que comenzaba a tomar- lo siento, me dejé llevar- se carcajeó el chico una vez que la soltó.

-Hmp- "dijo"- vamos, ya va a empezar la fiesta.

Nadie contestó. Konan se limitó a retirarse con una reverencia y los tres restantes atravesaron una gran puerta similar a la principal, Sasuke se separó de ellos disimuladamente y Sakura tomó temblorosa el brazo de Naruto.

-Vamos Sakura-chan, lo mejor será no quedarnos mucho solo debemos encontrar a la persona ¿cierto?- preguntó el rubio mirando atentamente a su alrededor.

Así es…- le habló ella, temblorosa.

-Bien, que no se hable más- y dicho esto comenzó a internarse en el salón, sin notar que el temblor de la chica era cada vez más pronunciado. Todo parecía ir en orden ya habían recorrido medio salón y ni rastros de aquella persona, cada tanto Sakura le echaba una mirada de reojo a miembros de la servidumbre, entre los que pudo identificar a Juugo y Suigetsu, el primero solo la miró, mientras que el albino le guiñó un ojo en muestra de complicidad; y a Sasuke, quien saludaba formalmente a innumerables empresarios con sus familias junto con Itachi. El ver que muchas de esas personas le presentaban muchachas jóvenes, muchas muy bellas y la gran mayoría con su cara totalmente sonrojada, le hizo fruncir el seño—_contrólate Sakura, no es tu asunto_.

Cierto, la búsqueda. Siguió registrando de arriba abajo la enorme sala, logrando únicamente obtener un feo dolor de cabeza que la hacía fruncir aun más el ceño. Como si fuera poco, su acompañante, el buen Naruto, se había separado de ella hace unos momentos para acercarse a la mesa de comida, farfullando algo como: "ese estúpido teme, lo mataré si no puso ramen en el menú". No sabía si había encontrado ese dichoso ramen, pero estaba bien entretenido hablando con una joven de cabellos negros azulados, con la cara roja como un tomate y ojos perlados—_esos ojos, yo los conozco._

Se sentía un tanto desprotegida en esas condiciones, pero realmente se sentiría mucho peor separar a Naruto de aquella chica—_sería injusto para ambos—_por lo que se decidió acercarse a un lugar no tan transitado para observar mejor el panorama y solo tal vez, vigilar un poco a Sasuke—_vaya, que madura eres Sakura._

Un librero en un rincón poco iluminado… _perfecto_. Se ubicó allí controlando su respiración más de lo necesario y continuó su búsqueda cuando fue sobresaltada de repente por unos fuertes brazos que la aprisionaron desde atrás.

-Estás hermosa Sakura- dijo una voz susurrando en su oído.

-Sasuke- suspiró ella aliviada, conocería esa voz a kilómetros de distancia- me asustaste.

-Hmp… ¿Cómo vas?- le preguntó mirando hacia el gran salón con su mentón recostado en el hombro de la chica. Esta a su vez agradecía mentalmente la oscuridad del rincón, así no podría notar lo roja que estaba su cara.

-Aun nada, yo…- y una pausa, momentáneamente la cara de la pelirosa palideció, sus labios rosados se abrieron ligeramente al igual que sus ojos, demostrando asombro y sus piernas se aflojaron. Por suerte Sasuke notó esto y apretó más el agarre de sus brazos, ajustando sus ojos con astucia felina directamente en la dirección en la que ella miró. La paralizada chica no podía pensar en nada, su mente nadaba entre el negro de la nada y sus propios recuerdos, tan ensimismada que ni siquiera notó la cara de disgusto que puso el pelinegro por encima de su hombro.

-Sasuke…- le susurró- allí esta… es él…- dijo cumpliendo el temor del joven, al señalar con su dedo índice cierta figura que marcó su infancia.

Sin aviso previo la mirada del mismo ónix profundo que él se tornó en dirección a los jóvenes abrazados. La falsa sonrisa de su rostro se borró por completo y se contrajo en una mueca de furia infinita al mismo tiempo que caminaba a paso presuroso hacia allí.

Con un gruñido casi animal, Sasuke colocó a la pelirosa detrás suyo sin dejar de sostenerla y deformó su rostro de tal manera que la mueca de su boca dejaba ver parte de sus dientes. Estaba sacando lo peor de sí, el instinto salvaje que toda persona tiene encerrado dentro y que solo sale a flote en los peores momentos.

Aquel hombre se acercó velozmente a aquel oscuro rincón, disimulando no muy satisfactoriamente su creciente enojo y se colocó a unas pocas pulgadas de distancia de su versión joven. Respiraban el mismo aire, algo desagradable, pero ninguno iba a ceder tan fácilmente.

Mientras tanto la pelirosa ya recuperada del shock se escondía detrás del pelinegro escudriñando con la mirada al hombre: parecía de entre cuarenta o cincuenta años, extrañamente aquella vez le había parecido más mayor ¿o tal vez era ella la más joven?, de mirada dura negra como el carbón y fría como el acero, con rastros de rencor y tonos de arrepentimiento en lo más profundo—_papá solía decirlo, puedes leer el alma de las personas a través de sus ojos—_, su cabello lucía exacto al de Sasuke y a pesar de tener la misma altura era mucho más robusto. Los años se marcaban severamente en las arrugas de sus ojos, como quien se resigna a una vida asignada por alguien más. La irreconocible marca en su mentón era la prueba de que realmente era el indicado: producto, si mal no recuerda, de un arañazo hecho por ella aquella vez.

Los ojos de Sasuke le miraron en busca de explicaciones, pero a cambio solo recibió una especie de saludo:

-Sasuke- se limitó a decir.

-Padre- le contestó este.

Era de esperarse, realmente eran un calco. Ella ni siquiera se sorprendió al oírlo llamarlo así, supuso que Sasuke estaba de alguna manera relacionado con el hombre desde que le confesó su identidad. De allí su pensamiento, aquella persona debía ser la clásica oveja negra de la familia.

El intercambio de miradas finalizó súbitamente cuando una voz demasiado familiar interrumpió todo el ambiente.

-Señores y señoras, es un gusto darles la bienvenida a esta magnífica fiesta- habló el hombre, su voz era rasposa y se podía notar que llegaba fácilmente a los sesenta, a pesar de su jocosa y casi infantil personalidad, que podía cambiar al sadismo extremo en segundos- al menos a la mayoría de ustedes- repuso mirando de reojo hacia donde se encontraba la pelirosa, era un hombre muy astuto y perceptivo, no se le escapaba nada—_un buen negociador—_-el motivo de reunión como muchos deben saber, es celebrar la primera transacción exitosa de nuestro prodigio Itachi Uchiha, el primogénito del gran Imperio Uchiha—_eso lo colocaría como hermano o primo de Sasuke…_—¡Celebra Itachi!-profirió en una especie de grito para demostrar el orgullo que sentía en el momento alzando sus manos- todo esto es para ti- el alabado permaneció impasible, por lo que soltando una mueca siniestra continuó- por supuesto que no hay que restarle protagonismo a quien hizo esto posible, mi querido hermano menor, padre de Itachi y Sasuke, nuestro buen Fugaku Uchiha- dijo mientras le señalaba con un ademán- veo que has traído visitas ¡sean muy bien bienvenidas!- se carcajeó burlonamente mirando de reojo a la ojiverde-, por cierto feliz cumpleaños hermano, dispón como desees de tu regalo- esbozó una sonrisa macabra- sin más que decir, disfruten de la fiesta, los saluda su anfitrión el gran jefe del Imperio Uchiha… Madara Uchiha-

—_Dicen que todas las familias tienen una oveja negra, aquel que rompe con la estructura, que causa división… un descarriado. Pero… si miras bien de cerca, Sasuke luce como una solitaria oveja blanca, rodeada por la más profunda oscuridad del resto del rebaño. Solo reza para que la oscuridad no lo alcance Sakura, tu sabes mejor que nadie que una vez que caes… no habrá salida— _

**¡Volví al fin! Demasiados exámenes, y como si fuera poco mi imaginación no me deja pensar. Tengo tantas ideas para tantas historias que se me junta todo y tengo que esperar un tiempo para aclararme la cabeza y bueno… ¿Qué más…? Ah si, lo de siempre, se agradecen muuuuuuucho los reviews, y voy a empezar a contestar ¡juro que sí! Espero que sigan leyendo que la cosa se pone buena, espero. Los saluda con cariño Juriettsuru.**


	8. El caballero de brillante armadura

Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados para narrar este fic no son de mi propiedad si no de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es de mi autoría y fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

Advertencias: AU

**Sálvame de la soledad by Juriettsuru**

**El caballero de brillante armadura:**

No respiraba, no me movía, mucho menos me atrevía a abrir los ojos, temía ver que todo lo que estaba pasando era real y no solo una pesadilla inducida por comida en mal estado.

Cuando abriera mis ojos estaría en mi pequeña cama, recostada sobre el pecho de mi padre quien acariciaría con ternura mi pelo rosado hasta que me durmiera como todas las noches tormentosas de mi infancia. Y es que como lo necesitaba, él siempre tan protector que la defendió una y mil veces contra los monstruos de su armario. Salía por la mañana al trabajo y volvía muy cansado por las noches, no éramos millonarios y no podíamos darnos casi ningún lujo, pero la comida nunca faltaba en la mesa, y siempre lucía unos vestidos preciosos que parecían sacados de un cuento de hadas, y por si fuera poco siempre había tiempo para jugar: armábamos batallas épicas en el comedor, salíamos de campamento con ayuda de unas sabanas que colocábamos sobre la mesa a modo de carpa y un velador que simulaba una pequeña fogata y para cerrar con broche de oro organizábamos fiestas de té en la que participaban todos los muñecos que podía encontrar. Era el mundo contra nosotros dos: yo era la luz de sus ojos y él mi caballero andante.

Realmente era un buen padre, no era de extrañar que llorase cuando se iba, y ni hablar de cuando no volvió—_A menudo el sepulcro encierra, sin saberlo, dos corazones en un mismo ataúd_.

Salí a flote aspirando una gran bocanada de aire sujetando ambos costados de la tina en la que me encontraba sumergida—_nota para mí, la próxima vez recuerda fuera del agua—_.

Entreabrí mis ojos jade, a fiel imagen de mi padre, solo para descubrir que seguía en el mismo lugar que ayer, y que la semana anterior, y la anterior a esa.

Estaba a pocos días de cumplir un mes en ese lugar y debía admitir que para ser un sitio tan corrupto allí se estaba de maravilla: me permitían pasear por toda la mansión durante el día con la advertencia de evitar lo más posible a los "amos", me dispersaba diariamente ayudando a la servidumbre con sus tareas entre carcajadas junto a Suigetsu y amables sonrisas por parte de Juugo, comía dos veces por día los platos más deliciosos que nunca pude imaginar, que si bien eran sobras no por eso el sabor cambiaba, en toda mi estadía allí no me había vuelto a cruzar con Madara ni con Fugaku, al parecer habían salido en un viaje de negocios, y el hermano de Sasuke, Itachi, ya no me dirigía más miradas represoras, se contentaba con ignorarme. Y como si fuera poco contaba con las visitas diarias de Sasuke y Naruto, quien venia muchas veces acompañado de aquella chica de la fiesta. Su nombre era Hinata, era muy tímida y bastante conservadora, nos habíamos hecho realmente buenas amigas, tanto así que me había contado sobre su enamoramiento de cierto rubio.

Pero sin duda lo mejor de todo era por las noches, por las que esperaba despierta que Sasuke se colase en mi habitación para pasar toda la noche hablando abrazados. No sabia de donde había salido esa costumbre, ni quien la había iniciado, pero realmente me agradaba así que no tenia porque quejarme de nada, por el contrario había aprendido varias cosas sobre el Uchiha que en parte el mismo me había confesado: sabía que su madre, una mujer muy amable, había muerto por una misteriosa enfermedad, que le gustaba el tomate en todas sus formas y odiaba el picante, que su padre había caído en la corrupción de su tío, que el fuego lo hipnotizaba podía quedarse horas embobado mirando una chimenea, y que trabajaba para ganar dinero limpio.

Tan abstraída como iba no noté cuando alguien tocó la puerta, y menos cuando ese mismo entró a la habitación.

-¿Sales tú sola o te saco?-preguntó extrañamente jocosa la voz de Sasuke.

Tardé unos segundos en registrar lo que estaba pasando, abro los ojos con sorpresa y dejo escapar un gritito mientras me sumergí aun más en el agua- ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué no ves que me estoy bañando? ¡Sal de aquí!-

-Hn te estabas tardando, hace más de una hora que estas allí metida ya me estaba aburriendo. Mi casa mis reglas- dijo testarudamente.

¿Una hora? Podría jurar que estuve solo unos minutos- Aun así no puedes entrar cuando estoy bañándome, ¡pervertido!- grité con todos los colores en el rostro. Al ver la negativa del muchacho decidí sacarle por mi cuenta.

Formo una ola de espuma y agua y se la lanzo bañándole de pies a cabeza.

-Con que así juegas- me tomó de los hombros sumergiéndome unos segundos.

Nos miramos a los ojos y sonreí, eso fue todo lo que necesitamos.

Comenzamos una guerra épica quedando ambos totalmente empapados. En un momento Sasuke me tomó por las muñecas en un intento de hundirme en la bañera pero resbaló el también, cayendo de bruces al agua sobre mi.

Por un momento las risas continuaron hasta que nos dimos cuenta de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

Él pegó nuestras frentes y acercó su boca al límite de rozarse con la mía. Su aliento me resultó de lo más hipnótico por lo que me extendí para besarlo acomodando mi cuerpo.

El beso fue fogoso, lleno de pasión contenida y de algo más que no pude identificar exactamente. Las manos de Sasuke se posaron en mi cintura y eso me hizo reaccionar.

-Sasuke- me limité a decir. Nos entendíamos perfectamente sin usar palabras.

-Te espero fuera, mi padre nos llamó a todos- me dijo y se alejó dándome un besito.

¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Salí de la tina a toda prisa, dispuesta a no pensar más en el asunto. Siempre había sido así, cuantas menos vueltas le dé al asunto mejor, ya tendría tiempo para aclarar todo con él.

Una vez seca me vestí con lo primero que encontré y fui a toda prisa al salón. Me acerqué a un costado donde se reunían los sirvientes en silencio, más adelante Sasuke e Itachi aguardaban sentados en un sillón. Ambos mandaban miradas furtivas hacia donde estaba. Suigetsu me tomó de la mano y yo le sonreí de buena gana devolviéndole el apretón.

-Es un placer ver reunida a toda mi querida familia- habló Madara entrando al salón y permaneciendo cerca de la puerta. Como siempre que lo veía una mezcla de temor y furia inundaba mis venas, el hombre que me tuvo tantos años cautiva bajo amenazas, el mismo que asesinó a Ino, odiaba pensar de esta manera, pero este hombre no merecía vivir…

-Ve al grano Madara- le cortó Fugaku que entró tras él. Lucía tan resignado como siempre, y la situación no parecía hacerle mucha gracia al contrario de su hermano.

-Fugaku eres un aguafiestas, ¿Qué no ves que es un día de celebración?- se carcajeó.

-Hablo en serio- se impuso nuevamente, deseoso de terminar todo rápidamente.

-Si mi querido hermano lo pide- ironizó- los he reunido aquí para anunciar la fecha de la boda de Itachi, la cual se celebrará dentro de dos semanas- anunció jocoso. La mueca de Itachi se deformó en una expresión de molestia apenas perceptible y no pude evitar notar el ademán de Konan de retirarse de la sala, por suerte Juugo la sujetó antes de que pudiera hacer algo impulsivo que más tarde significaría un castigo.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Itachi desconfiado- dudo mucho que nos hayas llamado solo para esa noticia irrelevante- ¿Irrelevante? ¡Esta hablando de su propio casamiento!, nunca entenderé a los Uchiha.

-Estas en lo cierto- lo interrumpió el mayor antes de que pudiera hacer más declaraciones- la razón principal de todo esto es anunciar el compromiso de Sasuke-

¿Qué?, ¿Sasuke comprometido?

Un frío atravesó mi espina dorsal y apreté la mano de Suigetsu dentro de las mías. Él me devolvió el apretón acercándome más a él en señal de apoyo, sospechando sobre la situación.

-Ya puedes pasar- ordenó y se abrió la puerta.

Una peliroja enfundada en un ajustado vestido rojo que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación entraba a la sala contoneándose seductoramente. Zorra.

La miré estrechando los ojos, yo la conocía esta chica… ¡Karin!

Ella vivía en el prostíbulo, no dormíamos en la misma habitación pero era imposible no prestarle atención ¡Vivía chillando por todo! Desde la corteza dura del pan hasta el agua fría de las duchas, no toleraba nada. Y es que según los rumores ella era una niña bien, la empresa de su padre había entrado en quiebra y en su desesperación la había canjeado por un poco de ayuda económica por parte del Imperio Uchiha. No era como las demás, no la drogaban ni trabajaba en los cuartos, ella bailaba por las noches en el pub y servía tragos a los clientes, cosa bastante extraña ya que era la única de las nuestras que podía trabajar en esas condiciones. Al igual que conmigo su padre pagaba una cómoda cuota de mantención que le daba de comer y la mantenía "pura".

Pero cómo llego hasta aquí, esa es la cuestión. Supongo que pronto lo averiguaré, solo tengo que mantenerme indiferente unos cuantos minutos más.

-La heredera de la empresa petrolera más grande de todo Japón, Karin-

Miré a Sasuke en busca de alguna reacción. Estaba serio, con el ceño fruncido parecía fastidiado pero no decía nada.

-Es un placer conocerte Sasuke-kun- habló la aludida con voz melosa- espero que nuestro matrimonio sea un éxito-

-¿Qué significa todo esto?- masculló él entre dientes pasando totalmente de la peliroja.

-Muchacho debes estar agradecido, te la he reservado por muchos años… no creo que quieras estar con un sirviente ¿o sí?- me miró amenazante, dejándome en claro cual era mi lugar, baje la mirada- debes estar con alguien de tu clase Sasuke, para mantener el Imperio Uchiha en funcionamiento-

-Tsk- "dijo". Se puso de pie y sin importarle nada ni nadie se retiró de la sala.

-Konan, vamos- su hermano le imitó y salió en la misma dirección seguido de la peliazul. Inclusive Fugaku se retiró en silencio, tal como llegó.

-Estos críos de hoy en día no agradecen a sus mayores por los obsequios- ironizó tomando por los hombros a Karin- ¿y ustedes que hacen aquí? Vuelvan a sus labores- sentenció mirándonos esta vez en general.

-Salgamos de aquí cerezo- me dijo Suigetsu y me sacó a rastras hacia la cocina.

¿Qué fue eso?- pregunté una vez allí, asegurándome de que nadie nos escuchaba.

-No lo sé, antes nunca llamaban a la servidumbre para los anuncios- me contestó pensativo.

-¿Dónde esta Sasuke?-

-Debe estar en su habitación… ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

No le respondí, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar salí en carrera hacia el lugar que me indicó. Necesitaba explicaciones como por ejemplo por qué rayos me beso sabiendo que iba a comprometerse. Iba directo hacia allí cuando me interrumpe un hombre de traje sujetándome fuertemente del brazo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- masculló.

-El amo Sasuke me llamó- mentí.

-No mientas sabandija sé que no te llamaron - me apretó, gemí de dolor- Madara tiene un mensaje para ti: "No te metas en donde no te incumbe o la pasarás mal"-

-¿Solo eso?- le desafié. No conseguirían asustarme, he oído peores cosas.

-Solo eso- dijo, pero no me soltó.

-Déjame pasar- forcé la situación, no es un buen momento para ceder.

-¿Quién lo dice?- se burló con su aliento demasiado cerca de mi, arrugué la nariz.

-Yo lo digo- irrumpió una voz masculina. Por un momento pensé que era Sasuke, pero me sorprendí al ver a Itachi parado firmemente a unos metros justo de delante de Konan.

-Señor Itachi, tengo órdenes de no dejar pasar a esta mujer- se justificó.

-No me interesan sus órdenes, le recomiendo no desobedecerme- le amenazó.

-Lo siento mucho señor- bajo la mirada el guardia soltándome, era increíble el poder de sometimiento de los Uchiha, ese tipo debía sacarle dos cabezas mínimo al primogénito y véanlo ahí, asustado como un gatito.

-Ven conmigo- sentenció.

No me negué en absoluto, lo seguí unos metros por detrás, debo admitir que a mi también me intimidaba. Me llevó directamente hasta el cuarto de Sasuke.

-Mi hermano esta aquí adentro- al ver mi mirada extrañada por la ayuda prestada me dijo- no te emociones, no fue por ti- dijo totalmente serio.

-Gracias Itachi-sama-

-Solo Itachi- me interrumpió.

-Itachi entonces… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- no pude evitar curiosear sujetando el pomo de la puerta.

Bajó la mirada pensando en qué contestarme y luego de unos segundos dijo- Le agradas- confesó señalando con la cabeza a Konan quien se sonrojó.

Sonreí comprensiva, conque eso era. No pude evitarlo me abalancé sobre la peliazul en un abrazo que extrañamente no rechazó- Entonces gracias a ti también-

La solté y se alejaron caminando por el pasillo. Quedaban bonitos juntos, y disimulaban muy bien con una perfecta relación amo-criado.

Toqué suavemente la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke. No recibí respuesta, pero entré de todos modos, si todos lo hacían ¿por qué yo no?

Allí se encontraba mirando por la ventana de la habitación hacia el exterior, se dio vuelta enfurecido pero suavizó un poco su mirada cuando me vio a mí.

-Vine a ver como estabas- me justifiqué al ver la duda en sus ojos.

No dijo nada, volvió a desviar sus ojos de los míos. De repente se incorporó en todo su esplendor y vino hacia mí, acariciando mi mejilla con su pulgar derecho muy cerca de mi boca.

-Sasuke… no, estas comprometido- dije como pude, es increíble el poder hipnótico que tenía sobre mí, era como una droga, no me sentía consiente de mis acciones.

Aquella expresión de fastidio ocupó su rostro durante un pequeño momento, pero se disipó cuando miró mis ojos- Sabes que no es cierto… yo no me comprometí con ella…-

-Tu tío lo hizo- le interrumpo. Sujeté fuertemente su camisa cediendo ante la perdición- no debemos…-

No me dejó terminar, me calló de un beso. No era como el anterior, totalmente frenético y lujurioso, era un beso tranquilo, suave, tierno, pero que pronto comenzó a tomar tonos más intensos.

-Sasuke debo irme Madara se enfadará si sabe que estoy aquí- insistí un poco molesta por la situación. Esta confundido si piensa que seré su amante, no me había rebajado a serlo por obligación, aun menos lo haría por decisión propia.

-No- me apretó a él en un abrazo- no me voy a casar con Karin, y tú te quedas conmigo-me… ¿ordenó?

No supe que contestar, solo me derretía en sus brazos- Eres mía Sakura- mordió mi oreja, no pude evitar suspirar y él sonrió satisfecho. Esa respuesta era suficiente para mi, me quedaría un poco más no lo haría daño a nadie.

Nos quedamos un rato más así, abrazados entre caricias y besos. No tenía la más mínima intención de alejarme, y es que entre sus brazos se estaba tan bien, me sentía segura como nunca en mi vida, con miles de mariposas en la boca de mi estómago.

-Debo irme- dije muy a mi pesar un buen rato después- está anocheciendo y debo volver…-

-Tu no te vas a ningún lado- se separó unos centímetros para mirarme a los ojos- quédate con migo Sakura-

Supe exactamente lo que significaba eso y no le rechacé, estaba dispuesta a entregarme en cuerpo y alma al hombre que amaba. Porque sí, yo amaba a Sasuke, más de lo que nunca amé a nadie, y nada haría que me arrepienta de demostrarle mi amor, ni siquiera si la relación no funcionaba, o eso pensaba…

Y así fue como pasé la noche con Sasuke en su habitación en un mundo de caricias y besos indescriptibles, entregándonos el uno al otro en un acto de amor correspondido.

* * *

Dos meses más y las cosas parecían comenzar a cambiar. Fugaku y Madara habían vuelto ciertamente, pero no molestaban demasiado, solo alguna tétrica mirada por parte de este último. Extrañamente mi relación con Itachi había mejorado drásticamente, intuyo que esta relacionado con el hecho de que Konan lo acompañaba a todo sitio. Ahora, ya no era extraño verlo sobarme la cabeza como una niña cuando pasaba cerca de mí y hasta alguna vez lo sorprendí caminando a mi lado mientras me rodeaba los hombros, en especial cuando Fugaku pasaba "casualmente" cerca de mí.

Parecía un acuerdo tácito entre Sasuke y él. Sasuke no decía nada de la extraña relación que mantenía con Konan a escondidas de su verdadera esposa—la cuál por cierto solo había visto una vez para la boda y desapareció sin más—, e Itachi me protegía cuando Sasuke no podía hacerlo.

Inclusive la arrastrada de Karin se comportaba de maravilla en comparación con como solía ser. Al parecer las lujosas instalaciones y su compromiso hacían milagros en su personalidad. Aun así por momentos salía a flote su temperamento de mil demonios, en especial cuando se le refregaba a mí hombre y este la apartaba malhumorado—_zorra._

Todo marchaba de maravilla si no fuera por estas asquerosas náuseas que me revolvían el estómago hace días.

-Buenos días- saludo entrando a la cocina.

-Buenos días cerezo- me saludó Suigetsu en respuesta alcanzándome un plato con bollos rellenos y frutas de colores junto con una taza con té humeante. Sospecho que él es el único al tanto de la relación entre Sasuke y yo, que yo misma le he confirmado luego de un par de miradas indiscretas.

Aparté el plato con mala cara. Un día común y corriente me hubiese devorado todo lo que pudiera, pero hace ya unos días que cargaba con un horrible mareo que a penas me dejaba probar bocado antes de correr al baño.

-¿Se encuentra bien Sakura-san?- preguntó Juugo que pasaba por ahí.

Iba a contestarle pero tuve que cubrirme la boca con la mano y salir corriendo hacia el primer lavabo que encontré para lanzar el casi nulo contenido de mi estómago. Sentí que alguien me sujetó el cabello para que no me lo ensucie. Una vez pasado el mareo me incorpore y tomé agua directamente del grifo para quitar el horrendo sabor ácido de mi lengua.

¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando? La respuesta llegaría más pronto de lo esperado.

-Sakura ¿te encuentras bien?- me preguntó preocupado Suigetsu, siempre tan atento a lo que me pasaba.

-Si, lo siento es solo un pequeño malestar- le dije con una sonrisa para no preocuparlo. No se lo tragó en absoluto, me miró dudoso- vamos- se puso de pie y me arrastró por el brazo.

-¿Vamos?- pregunté no muy segura- ¿A dónde vamos?-

-A buscar a alguien que pueda ayudarte con eso- contestó más serio de lo normal. Y a este que le pasa.

Nos escabullimos hacia los jardines, cosa extraña. Todos los sirvientes sabían que los jardines eran territorio de Chiyo. Sí, como lo escucharon, dije territorio. Cualquier intruso que se atreviera a atravesar ese lugar sin su previo permiso sería intimidado por montones de ofensas inentendibles y chillidos desquiciados por parte de la anciana mujer.

Hay que admitir que hacía bien su trabajo, pero estaba totalmente desequilibrada.

Y así fue. Escupiendo una sarta de insultos hacia nuestra persona se acercó corriendo con un par de tijeras en la mano—_un par de filosas tijeras, querrás decir._

Estuve a punto de gritar, cuando Suigetsu calmó la situación.

-Chiyo, necesitamos tu ayuda- manifestó alzando sus manos en son de rendición.

Se detuvo en seco, nos miró de arriba abajo y finalmente bajo las tijeras. Vio directamente a los ojos a Suigetsu esperando…

-Sakura se ha sentido mal últimamente- le explicó como a una niña pequeña- por eso necesitamos que nos diga que es lo que tiene ella- me señaló con el índice. Lo miré dudosa- tranquila, ella curó miles de veces a los amos- aseguró.

Aun así no estoy del todo segura de que esto sea lo mejor.

Me puse rígida, totalmente alerta por si tenía que escapar—_no llegarás muy lejos con esas nauseas—_cierto, se me volvió a revolver el estómago aflojando mis hombros de repente descartando toda posibilidad de huir.

Se me acercó demasiado para mi gusto mirándome. Creo que me olfateó— _¿Qué pasa con esta mujer?—_y luego hizo una mueca torcida.

Balbuceó algo incomprensible y me toco la tripa.

- A todos nos gustaría haber sabido todo antes, pero lo afrontarás, tú tienes la fuerza- dijo con voz quebradiza, se dio media vuelta y se fue por donde vino.

Tanto yo como mi albino amigo estábamos atónitos, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Nunca ha hablado- se limitó a decir Suigetsu aumentando mi sorpresa.

* * *

El sol se estaba ocultando, y yo opté por imitarlo, terminé mi jornada con un "buen trabajo, que descansen" y me retiré disimuladamente hacia mi habitación.

Había estado esquivando a Sasuke todo el día y al parecer se había molestado por eso. A pesar de no decir nada lo demostraba dejándose manosear más de la cuenta por la arrastrada de Karin.

Si su intención era fastidiarme, lo había logrado.

La zanahoria era el foco de toda mi ira. Estuve tentada de tirarle un vaso de agua helada encima toda la tarde, y para colmo de males parecía que me había cogido la manía. Cada vez que quería algo en vez de levantarse a buscarlo como toda persona normal, chillaba hasta que me veía aparecer solo para pedirme que la alimente. Como un cerdo en el matadero.

De repente el piso se estaba moviendo y me sujeté como pude de la pared. Mi malestar había empeorado, lo mejor será que descanse antes de agarrarme la gripa. Cuando sentí que mi estómago volvía a su lugar abrí los ojos.

-¿Te encuentras bien, cerezo?- ya me parecía que la pared resultaba demasiado cómoda.

-Suigetsu, no te había visto- cambié de tema enderezándome, le sonreí falsa y esto le hizo fruncir el ceño pero no insistió.

-Te acompaño a tu habitación- iba a protestar pero por su mirada me dio a entender que iba a torturarme con sermones sobre mi bienestar si no lo dejaba ser.

Fuimos hasta mi cuarto y para mi sorpresa entró conmigo. Sacó una cajita de una bolsa que cargaba.

-Chiyo me dio esto- le dio vueltas al objeto analizándolo- no estoy seguro como se usa, pero si ella cree que sirve será mejor que le hagas caso- me lo arrojó.

Cogí la caja al vuelo y leí su contenido… ¿Una prueba de embarazo?, eso no puede ser yo… ¿embarazada?, pero si Sasuke y yo solo lo… hicimos, una vez ¿es eso posible acaso?

Me paré mecánicamente y me encerré en el pequeño baño de la habitación, seguí las instrucciones y esperé…

Puedo jurar que fueron los cinco minutos más largos de toda mi vida, así como también juro que los instantes siguientes fueron los más intensos que viví hasta ese momento.

Positivo. Las dos rayitas no dejaban lugar a dudas, según el aparatito yo iba a tener un hijo… un hijo de Sasuke.

De repente me recorrió la urgencia de correr hacia sus brazos. Necesitaba de él, quería sus besos, su amor, su apoyo…

-Ni lo pienses, Sakura- me leyó el pensamiento- al menos espera hasta mañana- trataba de convencerme- ya pasan de las doce- señaló su muñeca simulando tocar un reloj inexistente.

-Bien- acepté luego de recapacitarlo un poco, ya tendría tiempo para contarle.

-Ya debo irme, descansa cerezo- dijo con un tono raramente dulzón y me besó la frente. No se fue, en cambio se me quedo mirando a la espera de alguna reacción. Asentí suavemente y al notar que no obtendría nada más de mi parte por esa noche se dio media vuelta y salió de mi habitación. Extraño.

Pero él tenía razón, no podía simplemente ir corriendo y gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. No sabía como iba a reaccionar ¿Se enojaría? ¿Estaría feliz?, ni siquiera se como reaccionar yo misma.

Aun así lo tengo en claro Sasuke debe saberlo, tiene derecho, después de todo este hijo es suyo. Me toqué el vientre con cariño—_tendrás una gran madre pequeño, yo aprendí del mejor._

Con ese pensamiento me dejé caer en la cama y cerré los ojos: "mañana será otro día", me dije en voz alta, en ese momento no supe porque, pero la frase salió totalmente hueca de mi boca, rebosante de una ironía que yo no sentía.

Lo que no sabía, es que más tarde me arrepentiría de no haberle echo caso a ese acto fallido.

—_Ten cuidado princesita, no siempre tendrás a tu caballero para protegerte, y cuando ese momento llegue la tormenta estallará donde más te duela—_

**Oh no que mala autora soy, admito que no cumplí con mi plazo auto-impuesto de quince días y lo siento mucho. El problema es que estuve distraída con mi, ya no tan nuevo, fic. Eso entre exámenes y un par de fiestas me agotó totalmente. Extrañamente este capi me costó escribirlo más de lo normal, pensaba seguir mi reto personal de escribir en tercera persona (que es más difícil) pero no puedo con ello aparte así resulta más llevadero, y tuve que editarlo más de una vez. Así que agradecería que me dejen un review para agradecer un poquitito mi esfuerzo. Voy a tratar de actualizar semana por medio pero aun no esta nada dicho, eso y pienso acortar un poquito la historia, quizás cuatro capítulos más depende como se den las cosas. Y bueno nada, los saluda con cariño Juriettsuru.**


End file.
